La seducción
by Afrodita and Terpsicore
Summary: Adaptación de la novela "La seduccion de Elliot McBride" de Jenifer Ashley...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien, la historia no es nuestra, más parece una transcripción que una adaptación, sin embargo en un punto de la historia va a tener sus modificaciones. Sin preocuparse, que tendrá el final que deberá tener, sin embargo habrán sus sorpresas. Que la disfruten.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años.**_

* * *

_** Escocia 1884**_

El novio llegaba una hora tarde a su boda. Mientras Candice White esperaba, vestida de raso resplandeciente y con rosas amarillas trenzadas en el pelo, los amigos y familiares del futuro marido se habían aventurado bajo la lluvia que caía ese día sobre Edimburgo, intentando averiguar qué ocurría.

Su dama de honor, Pauna Brower, intentaba animarla, lo mismo que hacía su madrastra, María; cada una a su manera.

Los amigos de Terrence regresaron, avergonzados y con las manos vacías, ante lo cual Pauna pidió a su marido, un escocés alto y corpulento, que se enterara de lo que había sucedido. El resultado de sus pesquisas fue muy diferente.

Lord Vincent Brower abrió la puerta de la sacristía y asomó la cabeza.

—Pauna... —se limitó a llamar a su esposa, antes de cerrar de nuevo.

Ella notó que Pauna le apretaba las manos; las tenía frías como el hielo.

—No te preocupes, Candice —la tranquilizó su amiga—. Descubriré lo que ha ocurrido.

Su madrastra, solo diez años mayor que ella misma, estaba enlaciada. No decía nada, pero se podía percibir su furia en cada uno de sus movimientos. A María nunca le había gustado Terrence Grandchester, y la madre de este todavía menos.

Pauna no tardó en regresar. —Candice... —dijo en voz baja, tendiéndole la mano—. Ven conmigo.

Cuando alguien hablaba en ese tono era porque iba a dar una noticia terrible. Se levantó con un susurro de raso. María se acercó para acompañarla, pero Pauna la detuvo alzando la mano.

—Creo que es mejor que hable a solas con ella.

María, que poseía un temperamento un tanto volátil, pareció dispuesta a protestar. Pero su madrastra era también una mujer inteligente, así que asintió con la cabeza y le apretó la mano.

—Te esperaré aquí, cielo.

También ella poseía un carácter explosivo, pero cuando salió al patio de la iglesia, bajo la agitada lluvia, solo sentía una entumecida curiosidad. Llevaba varios años comprometida con Terrence; la boda era un acontecimiento que siempre quedaba lo suficientemente alejado en el tiempo como para pensar que ese día jamás llegaría. Pero ahora...

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Terrence? ¿Habría muerto?

La niebla y la llovizna vestían la ciudad como una capa, oscureciendo el cielo. Pauna la guió a través de un patio diminuto en el que el barro manchó las nuevas botas blancas de tacón alto que había comprado para la ocasión.

Se cobijaron bajo un arco apuntado y se detuvieron, lejos de la iglesia principal. Gracias a Dios que todos los invitados estaban en el templo, esperando y cotilleando, elucubrando sobre lo que había salido mal.

Bajo la arcada, pero todavía a la intemperie, las esperaba lord Vincent; un gigante de hombros anchos que lucía el _kilt_ de los Brower. Cuando Pauna y ella llegaron junto a él, Vincent la miró con unos ojos duros como el pedernal.

—Le encontré.

Incluso al escucharle, siguió sintiéndose entumecida. Nada de aquello parecía real; ni Vincent, ni el cielo encapotado, ni su delicado vestido de novia...

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó.

Vincent hizo un vago gesto con la mano, en la que sostenía una petaca de plata.

—En un carruaje detrás de la iglesia. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—¡Por supuesto que quiero hablar con él! Vamos a casarnos dentro de...

Percibió la mirada que intercambiaron Pauna y Vincent y se dio cuenta del breve atisbo de cólera que asomó en los ojos de su amiga, reflejo de la ira incontenible que brillaba en los de Vincent.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Apretó la mano de Pauna—. Dímelo antes de que me vuelva loca.

Fue Vincent quien respondió.

—Grandchester se ha fugado —dijo, marcando cada sílaba—. Ya está casado.

Los arcos, el patio, todas las piedras del sólido Edimburgo parecieron girar a su alrededor... Pero no, seguía en posición vertical, con los ojos clavados en Vincent Brower, que estaba quieto, junto a la apacible Pauna.

—Casado... —Sentía los labios rígidos—. Pero iba a casarse conmigo...

Sabía que lo último que lord Vincent Brower quería hacer ese día era seguir el rastro de su novio y tener que decirle que este se había fugado con otra mujer. Y aun así, ella siguió contemplándole como si al mirarlo con la suficiente intensidad pudiera conseguir que él cambiara la historia y le contara una diferente.

—Se casó ayer por la tarde —explicó Vince— con su profesora de piano.

Aquello era una locura. Tenía que ser una broma.

—La señora Leegan —apuntó ella sin inflexión en la voz. Recordó a una mujer sencilla de cabello oscuro que estaba algunas veces en casa de la madre de Terrence cuando ella llegaba—. Es viuda. —Sofocó una risa—. Bueno, ahora ya no, imagino.

—Le he dicho que tenía que dar la cara y decírtelo él mismo comentó Vince con su voz ronca—. Así que lo he traído conmigo. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—No —repuso ella con rapidez—. No. —El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez.

Vince le tendió la petaca.

—Tómate un buen sorbo, muchacha. Te ayudará a asimilar el golpe.

Una dama correcta no bebía licores y a ella la habían educado para ser la más correcta de todas. Sin embargo, aquel giro de los acontecimientos había transformado esa ocasión en una tan incorrecta que las normas daban igual.

Inclinó la cabeza y dejó caer unas ardientes gotas del mejor whisky escocés en la boca. Tosió, tragó, tosió otra vez y se dio leves toquecitos en los labios después de que Vince recuperara la petaca.

Quizá no debería haber bebido; las palabras de Vince comenzaban a parecer reales.

Doscientas personas esperaban en esa iglesia a que Candicen White y Terrence Grandchester contrajeran matrimonio. Doscientas personas que tendrían que volver a sus casas. Doscientos regalos que deberían ser devueltos; doscientas disculpas que escribir. Y, sin duda, los periódicos pasarían un buen rato.

Apretó las manos contra la cara. Jamás había estado enamorada de Terrence, pero pensaba que al menos habían forjado una amistad, un respeto mutuo... Sin embargo, debía haber sido solo por su parte.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

Vince guardó la petaca en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

—Te llevaremos a casa. Ordenaré que mi carruaje se detenga en el final de este camino. —Señaló el discreto sendero que conducía fuera del recinto religioso—. No es necesario que te vea nadie.

Tenían buen corazón. Tanto Pauna como Vincent tenían buen corazón, pero ella no quería bondad. Necesitaba dar patadas, gritar su cólera; no solo hacia Terrence, sino también hacia sí misma. Había confiado mucho en aquel compromiso, presumiendo que no corría peligro de quedarse para vestir santos. Es más, ansiaba la estabilidad de una vida común; algo que había buscado durante toda su existencia.

Y el futuro acababa de desmoronarse ante ella como una montaña de polvo. Su segura elección se había abierto bajo sus pies. La sorpresa todavía seguía teniéndola entumecida, pero sentía que la pena estaba a punto de tomar el relevo.

Se frotó los brazos, que de repente estaban fríos.

—Todavía no. Por favor, dadme un momento. Necesito estar sola durante un rato.

Pauna lanzó una mirada al patio; algunas personas habían salido de la iglesia y se paseaban por allí.

—No, por ahí no. Hay una cripta debajo de la iglesia. Nos quedaremos en la puerta y no dejaremos que entre nadie.

—Que Dios te bendiga, Pauna. —No fue capaz de relajarse para dar a su amiga el abrazo que se merecía.

Dejó que la guiaran hasta la puerta de la cripta, que Vince abrió. La pareja dio un paso atrás y ella entró sola, cerrando a su espalda.

En aquel lugar no hacía mucho frío, pero había oscuridad y tranquilidad. Permaneció durante un momento frente al altar vacío y observó la sencilla cruz que colgaba encima; era simple y sin adornos.

Terrence se había casado... con la señora Leegan.

Se daba cuenta ahora del significado de algunas cosas que había percibido a lo largo de los últimos meses, pero a las que no había prestado la debida atención; Terrence y la señora Leegan tocando el piano en casa de la madre de Terrence, sus sonrisas bobaliconas, las miradas que intercambiaban. Su prometido la había mirado pensativamente en muchas ocasiones, como si quisiera contarle algo importante, aunque al final hacía algún chiste o comentario banal.

Ahora sabía qué era lo que tenía intención de decir.

«Señorita White, me he enamorado de mi profesora de piano y deseo casarme con ella, no con usted».

Sería un escándalo, una humillación.

Cerró los puños con fuerza. Quería gritar al destino por ser tan canalla. Pero incluso presa de aquella agitación, le parecía un gran agravio blasfemar en un lugar sagrado.

Se colocó las faldas para sentarse en uno de los bancos de la cripta. Sus faldas de color marfil parecían flotar a su alrededor.

—¡Maldición! —soltó, al dejarse caer en el asiento encima de algo que... se movía.

Un hombre de piernas muy largas bajo un _kilt_; un ancho cuerpo que la sostuvo por los codos con firmeza. Un hombre que se despertó y se encontró con una novia sentada en su regazo.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Unos ojos azules del mismo color que los de Pauna la taladraron desde una cara demasiado bronceada para llevar mucho tiempo en Escocia.

Albert Andley no tema ningún reparo en blasfemar dentro de una iglesia, ni en tumbarse a dormir en uno de los bancos.

Candice se levantó de golpe, sin haber llegado a sentarse del todo, y clavó los ojos en Albert mientras él se incorporaba y se acomodaba en una esquina, con los pies todavía sobre la madera.

—¿Albert? —preguntó ella, jadeante—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba tratando de disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad —repuso él—. No me gustan las multitudes.

—Digo aquí, en Escocia. Pensaba que estabas en la India. Pauna me dijo que estabas allí.

Albert Andley era uno de los numerosos hermanos de Pauna. El hombre de quien se había enamorado locamente unos años atrás, cuando era una niña inocente. Pero él se había marchado a la India en busca de éxito y no le había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Vio que Albert se frotaba la barba incipiente con la mano. Estaba sin afeitar a pesar de que olía a agua y jabón, como si hubiera tomado un baño hacía poco tiempo.

—Decidí regresar a casa.

«Lacónico». Esa era la mejor palabra para describir a Albert, el Andley indomable. También valdrían «grande» y «fuerte», o «con una presencia que la dejaba sin aliento». Había sido así incluso cuando era niña y él el salvaje hermano de Pauna, y también cuando fue una altiva debutante y él asistió al baile de presentación con el uniforme militar de su regimiento.

Se sentó en la parte del banco que él había dejado libre, en la esquina opuesta, donde no llegaban sus pies. Sobre sus cabezas, en lo alto de la torre, las campanas repicaron dando la hora.

—¿No deberías estar en la iglesia, muchacha? —preguntó Albert. Sacó una petaca de la chaqueta y bebió un sorbo aunque, a diferencia de Vincent, no la invitó a tomar otro—. ¿No te ibas a casar con... con... como se llame?

—Terrence Grandchester. A estas horas ya debería ser la señora Grandchester.

Él detuvo el brazo sin que la petaca llegara a sus labios una segunda vez.

—¿Deberías ser? Entonces, ¿le has dejado plantado en el altar?

—No —repuso ella—. Al parecer se fugó ayer con su profesora de piano.

Aquello sonaba demasiado extraño. Una risita comenzó a burbujear en su interior y finalmente salió por su boca. No estaba provocada por la histeria, pero aún así era una vigorosa carcajada que no pudo contener.

Él se quedó inmóvil, como un animal indeciso entre atacar o huir. ¡Pobre Albert! ¿Qué iba a hacer él con una mujer que primero le había arrancado del sueño dejándose caer sobre su regazo y luego se reía de manera incontrolable porque su prometido la había abandonado por otra?

Por fin logró contener la risa y se enjugó las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos. El moño con el que había recogido su pelo rubio, apenas con unos destellos rojizos se desplomaba y una de las rosas amarillas que Pauna le había trenzado en su cabello le cayó en el regazo.

—Estúpidas flores...

Albert se había quedado helado. Clavaba los dedos en el respaldo del banco con tanta fuerza que le resultó extraño que la madera no se astillara. Observó reír a Candice y vio cómo aquel glorioso pelo rubio le caía sobre los hombros desnudos. Ella sonreía, aunque sus ojos verdes estaban mojados y le temblaban los dedos con los que recogió la flor que le había caído en el regazo.

Quería rodearla con los brazos y acunarla.

«Ven aquí —le diría—. Estás mejor sin ese idiota».

Pero un instinto aún más fuerte le hacía querer ir detrás de Terrence Grandchester y dispararle un tiro por haberle hecho daño.

Sin embargo, sabía que si cometía el error de tocar a Candice, no se conformaría solo con abrazarla. Inclinaría la cabeza hacia ella y la besaría igual que había hecho en su baile de presentación; la noche que ella permitió aquel único beso.

Los dos tenían entonces dieciocho años. Ocurrió antes de que él hubiera marchado al infierno y regresado. En ese momento aquel casto beso había sido suficiente para él, pero ahora no se sentiría satisfecho con tan poco.

La besaría y recorrería aquella hermosa garganta hasta los pechos, acariciaría con la nariz el escote de encaje del vestido y le llenaría los hombros de besos. Luego lamería el camino de vuelta a sus labios jugosos, que dibujaría con su lengua hasta que consiguiera que le dejara entrar.

La besaría durante mucho rato, con suavidad, saboreando el néctar de su boca mientras la abrazaba. Jamás la soltaría.

Querría poseerla por completo, porque solo Dios sabía cuándo tendría la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo. Un hombre arruinado aprendía a saborear lo que quería cuando le surgía la oportunidad.

—Me quedará el sambenito para siempre —decía ella en esos instantes—. «Pobre Candice White. ¿No la recuerdas? Estaba vestida de novia y todo. Incluso había acudido a la iglesia. Pobrecita...».

¿Qué le respondía un hombre a una mujer cuando decía eso? A él le gustaría poseer la elocuencia de su hermano, el abogado, que soltaba elegantes discursos ante los tribunales para ganarse la vida. Sin embargo, él solo sabía decir la verdad.

—Qué digan lo que quieran y al infierno con ellos.

Candice esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

—El mundo se mueve según lo que dice la gente, mi estimado Albert. Quizá en la India sea diferente.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo podía pensar alguien eso?

—Allí las reglas son todavía más estrictas. Puedes morir, o ser el culpable de la muerte de alguien, simplemente por no conocerlas.

Ella parpadeó.

—Oh. De acuerdo, eso suena mucho peor que saber que la gente esperará que me esconda avergonzada y me dedique a tejer calcetines durante el resto de mi vida.

—¿Por qué demonios ibas a dedicarte a hacer calcetines? Haz lo que quieras.

—Típico de ti. Quizá tú serías capaz, pero me temo que yo no. Estaré en boca de todo el mundo durante mucho tiempo. Me quedaré para vestir santos. Treinta años y no demasiado ingenua. Sé que las mujeres practican toda clase de actividades en esta época, además de casarse, pero yo soy demasiado mayor para asistir a la universidad. E incluso si me decidiera a hacer tal cosa, mi padre se moriría de vergüenza al pensar que soy una sabionda. Me educó para servir el té, organizar fiestas... y decir lo correcto a la esposa de un vicario.

Albert no se fijó en las palabras, se concentró en su voz musical y cómo le aliviaba. Se recostó en el respaldo y la dejó hablar, dándose cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado.

«Si pudiera escucharla durante el resto de mi vida... Si pudiera oírla en medio de la noche, quizá podría mejorar».

No, nada conseguiría que volviera a estar bien. No podría recuperarse de lo que había visto y llevado a cabo; de las tropelías que le habían hecho cometer. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que si regresaba a Escocia aquello se detendría; los sueños, los terrores nocturnos, la oscuridad absoluta en la que el tiempo transcurría y él no sabía lo que hacía. Pero ya no lo pensaba, y sabía que tenía que poner en funcionamiento el siguiente paso de su plan.

Candice le estudiaba con aquellos ojos verdes tan límpidos como un lago en verano. Su belleza, el recuerdo de aquella mirada, le había sostenido durante mucho tiempo en la oscuridad.

Algunas veces había soñado que ella estaba con él, intentando despertarle, con su dulce voz inundando sus oídos.

«Venga, Albert, tienes que despertarte. Mi cometa se ha quedado enredada en un árbol y tú eres el único lo suficientemente alto para bajarla».

Recordó el día en el que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella... Los dos debían de tener, aproximadamente, dieciséis años. Ella había estado volando una cometa con los hijos de unos amigos de su padre y él había ido a mirar. Rescató el juguete de un árbol y se ganó una sonrisa de aquellos labios rojos y un tierno beso en la mejilla. A partir de ese día estuvo perdido.

—¿Albert? ¿Estás despierto?

Habia cerrado los ojos para retener los recuerdos, y ahora la voz de Candice se mezclaba con la que oía en su memoria. Se obligó a abrirlos.

—Creo que sí.

—No me has escuchado, ¿verdad? —Su cara parecía sonrojada en la tenue luz.

—Lo siento, muchacha, estoy un poco borracho.

—Bien. Bueno, no es que me parezca bien que estés borracho, sino que agradezco que no me hayas escuchado. Ha sido una mala idea.

Él abrió los ojos del todo, una campana de alarma resonó en su cerebro. ¿Qué puñetas se había perdido?

Aquella oscuridad que le envolvía provocaba eso algunas veces; podía perderse grandes intervalos de conversación sin saberlo. Cuando volvía en sí se daba cuenta de que su interlocutor esperaba una respuesta mientras se preguntaba qué le ocurría. Por eso había decidido que la mejor solución era evitar a la gente y sus conversaciones.

Pero con Candice quería saber.

—Vuelve a decírmelo.

—No creo que sea prudente. Si fuera una buena idea, te habrías hecho eco de ella de inmediato. En tu estado actual...

—Candice, te juro que... mi mente vaga a veces. Quiero escuchar esa idea y decidir si es buena o no.

—No, no quieres.

«¡Mujeres!».

Incluso aquellas de las que uno llevaba años enamorado en secreto podían volverle loco en un segundo.

Se puso derecho y se acercó a ella poniendo los pies en el suelo. Estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo. No la tocó, pero sus dedos quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su calor.

—Candy, dímelo o te haré cosquillas.

—Ya no tengo ocho años, Albert Andley.

Él quiso reírse ante su tono arrogante.

—Ni yo. Cuando digo que te haré cosquillas, no quiero decir lo mismo que entonces. —Le tocó el hombro desnudo con el dedo.

Aquello fue un error. El contacto hizo que le subiera un ardiente calambre por el brazo que fue directo a su corazón.

Sus labios estaban muy cerca, exuberantes y jugosos. Notó que la nariz de Candice seguía cubierta de pecas, igual que cuando tenía diez años. Siempre había sido así y siempre había querido deshacerse de ellas, pero para él cada una de ellas era un punto que besar.

Su mirada era apacible y su voz un susurro de aliento.

—Lo que te he preguntado, Albert, es si querrías casarte conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Albert se había quedado inmóvil, sus ojos eran tan azules como el invierno e igual de fríos.

Candice se dio cuenta de que cuando le espetó la pregunta, se la estaba haciendo al Albert que ella conocía; al provocador, al joven impulsivo y ardiente. Pero el Albert Andley que tenía delante era un desconocido. Llevaba el pelo rubio claro mucho más corto y sus rasgos eran duros, con finas cicatrices en una de las mejillas.

Este Albert había perseguido y matado a otros hombres, por lo que había sido hecho prisionero y retenido durante tanto tiempo que todos llegaron a temer que hubiera muerto. Los diez meses que estuvo preso fueron los peores de toda su vida. Después, Albert regresó a casa de su hermano durante un tiempo para recobrarse, pero ella nunca llegó a verlo. Él no visitó a nadie, no dejó que nadie le visitara y, al final, había vuelto a la India.

—Como ya he dicho, es una idea estúpida —afirmó ella con rapidez—. Te has puesto verde, Albert, así que olvídalo. No era mi intención asustarte tanto. Venga, vuelve a echar una cabezadita.

La mirada de Albert se dirigió al sencillo altar antes de regresar a ella, mientras acercaba la mano a su espalda; algo cálido en aquel lugar tan frío.

—No me parece una estupidez. De hecho me parece una idea grandiosa.

—¿De veras? Pues será mejor que actúes como si no hubiera dicho nada. De todas maneras, la primera vez no me oíste.

Él movió la mano y le rozó el hombro, transmitiendo calor a todo su helado cuerpo.

—Pero no puedo ignorar que te he escuchado la segunda, muchacha.

—Bueno, pues lo retiro. Me iré a casa de mi padre y comenzaré a devolver los regalos. Conservé las tarjetas que los acompañaban, siempre soy muy organizada. María se ríe de mis listas y notas, pero ahora me las agradecerá.

Ella esbozó una ancha sonrisa... Albert notó que sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes y su corazón palpitó con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que no resonara en el silencio.

Quería levantarse lo más deprisa que pudiera del banco de la iglesia gritando de alegría, arrastrar a Candice de vuelta a la iglesia y ordenarle al ministro que diera comienzo a la ceremonia. Tanto su familia como la de Candice pertenecían a esa diócesis, los dos tenían edad casadera y no habría ningún tipo de impedimento. Conocía a quien podía extender una nueva licencia con rapidez. Y eso haría.

Había viajado a Edimburgo ese día para buscarla, para continuar los planes que había puesto en marcha. Y se había encontrado con aquella interminable espera en la abarrotada iglesia, que le había puesto nervioso y obligado a salir para estar solo en la cripta. Algunos tragos de whisky y el cansancio que acumulaba su cuerpo —jamás descansaba debidamente por la noche— le habían hecho caer en un profundo sopor.

Minutos después despertaba por culpa del delicioso peso de Candice envuelta en raso y tul, de su aroma a rosas, del sonido de su voz. Sí. Era lo correcto.

—No voy a volver a la India —dijo—. He comprado una casa.

"La vieja propiedad McGregor, a cincuenta kilómetros al norte de Aberdeen. McGregor, que es mi tío abuelo por parte de madre, se quedó sin dinero en efectivo. Puedes casarte conmigo y ocuparte del lugar."

Candice clavó los ojos en él con los labios entreabiertos. Él quiso saborear la humedad que los impregnaba. Si ella se negaba, si prefería esperar, tendría que poner en práctica otros planes. Podía estar loco, pero sabía muy bien lo que quería y ser muy persuasivo.

—Está muy lejos —dijo ella con un susurro.

—Sí. —Los trenes acortaban las distancias en esos tiempos, pero aún así, el norte del país era un lugar remoto. Un sitio donde olvidarse del bullicio. Él necesitaba paz.

La vio parpadear temblorosamente. Bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos azules, sintió que se relajaba todavía más, que quería inclinarse sobre el cálido raso que la envolvía y aspirar su aroma.

—¿Estás seguro, Albert? —La voz de Candice volvió a arrancarle de su ensimismamiento.

Por supuesto que estaba seguro. La necesitaba a su lado para poder sentirse otra vez fuerte y sano.

Él se encogió de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación.

—Ya te lo he dicho, me parece una idea fantástica. Todo el mundo ha venido a asistir a una boda, tú estás vestida de novia y a mí no me gusta esperar.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres decir que deseas que nos casemos hoy?

—¿Por qué no? Ya tenemos los invitados y el ministro está esperando.

La vio apretar los labios y aquel pequeño gesto le calentó la sangre.

—Será un auténtico escándalo.

—¿Qué más da? Mientras hablan, nosotros estaremos en nuestra propiedad, muy lejos de aquí.

Ella vaciló antes de esbozar una sonrisa que fue determinación en estado puro.

—De acuerdo. Como tú dices, ¿por qué no?

Su corazón le dio un vuelco, gritó de alegría y el júbilo creció sin pausa hasta casi estrangularle. Necesitaba terminar eso; llevarla a su casa, estar con ella.

Tiró de ella para ponerla en pie y la arrastró lejos del banco. Candice trastabilló por culpa de los zapatos de tacón alto, pero él la sostuvo con mano firme. Su cercanía, sentir su brazo suave debajo de los dedos llenos de cicatrices, incrementó su ansiedad.

Necesitaba sellar ese matrimonio antes de que regresara la oscuridad, y no se refería precisamente a la oscuridad de la noche.

Llegaron hasta la puerta. Él la detuvo, estrechándola con fuerza, pero no podía obligarse a soltarla.

—Quédate con mi hermana mientras voy a informar al ministro de que el novio ha cambiado. ¿Estás preparada?

—Sí. —Candice se humedeció los labios—. Sin duda.

—Bien.

Ella alargó el brazo para alcanzar el picaporte, pero él la retuvo.

—Espera.

Candice notó que él deslizaba un brazo por su espalda, sólido como la rama de un árbol y la atraía todavía más cerca. Tan cerca que vio la marca blanca de una cicatriz en su mejilla, delgadas líneas que cubrían sus pómulos y desaparecían más allá del nacimiento del pelo. Aquellos cortes habían sido hechos por una hoja muy fina y afilada.

Albert iba a besarla. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba el frío roce de sus labios, la presión de su boca. Había soñado con sus besos muchas veces después de que él le hubiera robado uno hacía mucho tiempo.

No llegó. Él se llevó su mano a los labios, la giró y depositó un largo y ardiente beso en la palma. Cualquier decepción se disolvió en el calor que subió por su brazo y en el ardiente fuego que atravesó su cuerpo a toda velocidad.

Albert abrió la puerta de la capilla y la empujó al exterior, a la fría niebla que cubría el patio, antes de volver a cerrarla. Ella se encontró frente a una preocupada Pauna, el enorme corpachón de lord Vincent y su madrastra, María, que se acercaba a toda velocidad para saber qué ocurría.

Asi fue como Albert Andley se casó una hora después con Candice White, en la misma iglesia en la que ella debería haberse casado ese día con el señor Grandchester.

Los invitados observaron, ya fuera con sorpresa o con gran gozo como él — con una chaqueta negra de gala y el _kilt_ de los Andley— se colocaba junto a Candice para recitar sus votos. Cuando el padre de la joven le entregó la mano de Candice, él cerró los dedos sobre ella con fuerza. No fue un simple apretón, sino un duro agarre.

El servicio fue breve y sencillo. Pauna había vuelto a colocar las rosas en el pelo de Candice y la cola de su exquisito vestido de novia se extendía por el suelo de la iglesia. El ramo de novia seguía intacto, gracias a Pauna y a María, con una ramita de brezo escondida entre las flores para darle suerte.

Él siguió aferrando con fuerza la mano de su flamante novia mientras el vicario terminaba la misa, y ni siquiera la soltó después de ponerle la alianza en el dedo. Habían tenido que pedir prestados los anillos a su hermano Patrick y su esposa, Janis. El anillo de su cuñada era demasiado grande para Candice y la vio apretar los dedos para mantenerlo en su lugar.

En el momento en que el vicario les declaró marido y mujer, Candice se volvió hacia él para mirarle, alzando la cabeza. La besó.

Fue un beso posesivo. Como el que daría cualquier guerrero escocés a su recién conquistada novia, y él era descendiente de muchas generaciones de guerreros legendarios.

Cuando alzó la cabeza después de besarla, clavó la mirada en ella mientras le sujetaba los hombros con las manos. Sus ojos azules brillaban de triunfo. Ya estaban casados.

Varias horas más tarde, durante los festejos que siguieron en la casa de los White (María no veía razón para desperdiciar lo que ya habían preparado), Candice escapó de los salones llenos de gente, risas y miradas con la excusa de hacer los preparativos para marcharse.

Suspiró de alivio cuando entró en un pasillo vacío. Le alegraba que todos los invitados estuvieran disfrutando del banquete que María y ella habían preparado meticulosamente, pero las felicitaciones y las preguntas habían comenzado a pesar en su ánimo. Lo que había hecho acabaría convirtiéndose en un suceso de interés pasajero, pero no sería ese día.

Notó una mano firme en el hombro y contuvo un grito de sorpresa. Albert le puso un dedo sobre los labios, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo él.

Eso era lo que ella quería hacer —la inquietud la dominaba como una fiebre—, pero se limitó a decir las palabras correctas.

—Sería un poco grosero, ¿no crees? Mi madrastra se ha esforzado mucho para preparar...

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa, Candice? —la interrumpió él, al tiempo que deslizaba la mano por su brazo hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Ella cerró los ojos, aspirando su calor.

—Sí.

—Entonces, vámonos.

Sin más discusiones, la llevó por la escalera de servicio hasta la cocina y de allí a la puerta trasera, donde un hombre de raza indefinida, pero de vestimenta hindú (casaca de seda blanca y un turbante) les esperaba con su abrigo y dos maletas. El hombre sostuvo la prenda para que se la pusiera sin decir nada, y tampoco pronunció palabra cuando abrió la puerta y los acompañó fuera de la casa.

El trayecto a su nuevo hogar fue muy largo. Se subieron a un tren, que traqueteó lentamente hacia el norte y luego al oeste, hasta el corazón de las Highlands. En un compartimento privado, la esposa del sirviente de Albert ayudó a Candice a cambiarse el vestido de novia por otro de viaje. El equipaje de mano estaba bien provisto de ropa resistente para los desplazamientos; sin duda, Pauna y María cuidaban de ella sin descanso.

Mientras viajaban, las nubes fueron arrastradas por el fuerte viento y el sol salió para bañar al mundo con su calor y secar las brillantes gotas de lluvia. Pronto sería pleno verano, lo que quería decir, en aquel punto tan al norte, que el astro rey no se ocultaría Lisia bien entrada la noche.

En Stirling tomaron otro tren hacia la costa, que se desplazó por el norte de Dundee, hacia Aberdeen, donde hicieron transbordo a otro ferrocarril de una compañía más pequeña. Por fin, se bajaron en una diminuta estación, en un pueblo llamado Highforth, unos cincuenta kilómetros al norte de Aberdeen, perdido entre las montañas y el mar. El sol del atardecer se ocultaba tras las colinas, al oeste, iluminando el mar, al norte y al este, con su reflejo.

La estación no era más que una pequeña edificación junto a las vías, y la plataforma resultaba tan pequeña que los pasajeros tenían que desembarcar de uno en uno. De todas maneras, ellos fueron los únicos que descendieron.

Su marido se puso a buscar al momento al jefe de estación, dejando al criado y a la familia de este pululando alrededor de ella como mariposas de colores. El viento típico de las Highlands azotaba la vacía plataforma, formando remolinos con las sedas coloridas de las mujeres hindúes, el brillante _kilt_ a cuadros azules y verdes de Albert y su larga falda tostada.

Según se había enterado durante el viaje, el criado se llamaba George y había llevado consigo desde la India a su esposa, Channan, a su madre, su cuñada viuda y una niña de corta edad que parecía ser hija de la cuñada.

La madre de George se había cubierto la cabeza serenamente con un pliegue del velo que llevaba al cuello, sin mirar ni a izquierda ni a derecha, mientras esperaban a Albert. La esposa de George, Channan —más rechoncha y con una figura cilíndrica que quedaba enfatizada por la estrecha falda ,y otras prendas de seda que cubrían su cuerpo— miraba a su alrededor con más interés. La hermana pequeña de esta —hermanastra, si ella había entendido bien— tomaba a la niña de la mano mientras permanecía de pie junto a la esposa del sirviente.

Según aseguró George, solo él hablaba inglés, aunque añadió con altanería que Channan estaba aprendiéndolo. La cuñada solo chapurreaba algunas palabras y la madre no lo entendía.

Albert, con su _kilt_., botas y abrigo, era el único que parecía en su elemento en aquel salvaje lugar. Sin embargo, mientras estuvo en la India, Candice había escuchado historias sobre la manera en que se había integrado, volviéndose casi un nativo, según decían con desaprobación las habladurías. Al parecer, y según señalaban todos los rumores, Albert se había alimentado con comida hindú, vestido ropa indígena y relacionado con mujeres nativas. Habia pasado tanto tiempo bajo el sol que su piel lucía un bronceado tono cafe con leche, y apenas parecía escocés.

Vio que Albert se daba la vuelta y regresaba junto a ellos a grandes zancadas, con el _kilt_ de los Andley y el abrigo ondulando al viento. Si se había acogido a las costumbres propias de la India, sin duda había vuelto a adoptar las suyas al regresar, volviendo a ser un auténtico escocés en su tierra natal.

—No tienen transporte —anunció sin preocupación aparente en su voz—. Vendrá un landó desde la casa a recogernos, pero no vamos a caber todos. George, tu familia y tú esperaréis aquí a que regrese después de dejarnos a nosotros.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza sin añadir nada. Su madre tampoco pareció dar importancia a los hechos cuando George tradujo las palabras, y se dedicó a estudiar las montañas, el cielo y las casas que componían el pueblo, un poco más arriba.

La hermana de Channan, Nandita, cuando entendió que permanecerían allí un tiempo, dijo algo en tono aterrado mientras se aferraba temblorosa a Channan, con los ojos oscuros abiertos como platos.

—Teme que si nos quedamos aquí vengan a arrestarnos los soldados —explicó George—. Es lo que le ocurrió a su marido.

—¡Oh, pobrecita! —exclamó ella—. George, por favor, aclárale que ese tipo de cosas no ocurren en Escocia.

—Ya lo he intentado —repuso el hombre en tono de paciente resignación—. No lo entiende. Este es un lugar extraño para nosotros y todavía no puede comprenderlo.

Candice tendió la mano a Nandita.

—Si lo prefiere puede venir con nosotros. Nos apretaremos. Y también llevaremos a la niña. Ven, querida. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

George tradujo con rapidez. Al parecer a Nandita no le gustó mucho el arreglo que conllevaba dejar atrás a su familia y comenzó a llorar.

La madre de George le espetó dos palabras y Nandita soltó la mano de Channan y se acercó con pasos apresurados y cortos a ella, arrastrando consigo a la niña, sin que las lágrimas silenciosas dejaran de caer de sus ojos.

La niña, de aproximadamente tres años, parecía observar impávida todo lo que ocurría. Le brindó a ella una adorable sonrisa de dientes separados antes de observar con interés el landó que entró en el patio.

El vehículo iba conducido por un rubicundo muchacho de brillante pelo rojo con la cara llena de pecas. El la miró a ella con imperturbable curiosidad y luego se concentró en la familia de George mientras detenía los caballos justo delante de Albert. Apenas ahora Candice notaba que los rasgos del sirviente eran en parte anglosajones y en parte hindúes, su piel apiñonada por el sol

Ayudó a Albert a acomodar a Nandita en los estrechos asientos del pescante del landó y ellos se sentaron detrás. La muchacha hindú tuvo que soltar a la niña para ajustarse con la mano el sari batido por el viento y fue Candice quien tomó a la criatura.

La cría se subió feliz a su regazo y ella cerró los brazos a su alrededor. La niña tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos castaños, y su cuerpecito estaba caliente cuando lo estrechó.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó a Albert.

El cerró la puerta del landó.

—Priti.

—Priti. —Probó el nombre y la niña sonrió con deleite—. ¿Se llama así porque es muy guapa? —preguntó al comprobar que sonaba igual que «pretty», hermosa en inglés.

—Sí, por eso —aseguró Albert con seriedad.

El carruaje se sacudió hacia delante. George levantó la mano para despedirse mientras su esposa y su madre continuaban mirando a su alrededor aquel paisaje nuevo para ellas.

¿Qué pensarían de aquel lugar? Ella había visto fotos y pinturas de la India, y aquel apartado rincón de Escocia debía resultarles muy diferente; laderas de altas colinas cubiertas de bosques, campos de cultivo entre las montañas y el mar. Nada de ríos perezosos, elefantes, tigres o selva.

Priti miró a su alrededor con mucha más atención que Nandita. La piel de la niña no era tan oscura como la de su madre, y el pelo no era totalmente negro, sino castaño. Se preguntó si el padre de la cría habría sido europeo, y si era por eso por lo que Nandita había abandonado la India con su hermana y su cuñado. Si su marido había sido un inglés, quizá la joven solo podía recurrir a Channan y George.

Pero el sirviente había dicho que el marido de Nandita había sido arrestado por los soldados británicos. Sin duda suponía todo un enigma. Ya intentaría enterarse de la historia más adelante.

El landó recorrió un empinado camino pavimentado con adoquines. La carretera era de tierra compactada cuando llegaron a la cima y estaba rodeada de rocas, brezales y verdor. El mar se extendía al este, impresionantemente iluminado por el sol.

El muchacho pelirrojo que conducía el vehículo respondía al nombre de Hamish McIver.

—El pueblo está allí abajo, señora —le dijo por encima del hombro mientras conducía—. Es pequeño, pero para nosotros está bien. —El chico se giró en el asiento e hizo un gesto con el látigo que empuñaba—. Hay, por supuesto, un pub; una cervecería que pertenecía al viejo McGregor. Se la vendió hace años a unos ingleses y el señor Andley ha comprado la casa. Los McGregor eran los dueños de estas tierras desde hace más de seiscientos años, pero ahora el pobre viejo está arruinado y todo el mundo lo sabe.

Las ruedas del landó se hundieron en el barro que había a un lado del camino y Nandita emitió un gemido de terror.

—Mira hacia delante, muchacho —ordenó Albert con voz seca.

Hamish ajustó las riendas sin preocuparse.

—Ahí vive la señora Rossmoran, es mi tía abuela. —El chico señaló con la cabeza un portón, combado y entreabierto, que se vislumbraba entre los árboles—. Está medio loca. Vive con mi prima y su hija. Esperará que la visite, señora, ahora que todo el mundo sabe que el nuevo laird ha tomado esposa.

Ella clavó los ojos en el portón que había quedado detrás de ellos.

—Caray, ¿cómo puede saberlo? Nos hemos casado esta mañana.

Hamish sonrió de oreja a oreja por encima del hombro.

—El jefe de estación recibió un telegrama. Ya sabe... El hijo del jefe de estación me vio en el pub y me lo dijo. Brindamos a su salud. Perdone, milady. Cualquiera de los que estaba en el pub puede habérselo dicho a mi prima cuando bajó a hacer la compra_ y _ella habrá puesto al corriente a mi tía abuela.

El landó se bamboleó, saltando en el aire y cayendo de golpe.

Hamish volvió a concentrarse en lo que había por delante mientras Nandita soltaba un agudo grito. Ella también gritó, pero Priti solo se rio feliz, como cualquier criatura.

Acababan de cruzar un portón abierto y dado un bote en la parte más erosionada de un puente de madera. Hamish siguió hablando con rapidez; el landó traqueaba sobre el puente mientras un río corría veloz bajo ellos; una gran corriente de agua que moría en el mar cercano.

Nandita se aferró a un lateral del vehículo con los ojos abiertos como platos y el velo de seda revoloteó sobre su cara. La cacofonía de las ruedas sobre los tablones se unía al fuerte sonido del agua, pero la aguda voz de Nandita se escuchó por encima de ellos. La joven no parecía mayor que el propio pelirrojo, quizá unos diecinueve años, más o menos. Mucho más joven que su hermana Channan. Y ya era viuda. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan asustada.

—Está bien, muchacha —la consoló Hamish mientras el carruaje seguía traqueteando en el puente—. No es necesario tener miedo a la corriente, es un buen lugar para pescar.

Los gritos de la joven hindú cesaron cuando volvieron a estar en tierra firme, pero sus ojos siguieron estando muy abiertos.

—Albert, ¿no puedes tranquilizarla? —preguntó ella—. Dile que está a salvo.

El landó tomó entonces una brusca curva, lanzándolos hacia un lado y la puerta junto a Albert se abrió, ondulando de manera salvaje.

—¡Albert! —gritó ella. No podía abalanzarse sobre él porque tenía a Priti en brazos y Nandita estaba gritando otra vez.

Un hombre en peor forma física que él habría caído al camino, pero Albert se aferró al coche marcando los tendones debajo del cuero de los guantes. Mantuvo el equilibrio, cerró la puerta y puso de nuevo el pasador.

Sin embargo, le vio mirar a Nandita como si no hubiera ocurrido nada extraordinario y comenzó a dirigirse a ella pausadamente en un idioma que Candice desconocía. Nandita escuchó con atención y pareció reconfortada con lo que él estaba diciéndole. Sus gritos cesaron y el camino quedó en silencio al dejar el río atrás.

Salieron del bosque y comenzaron a bajar. La carretera abrazaba un lado del acantilado. A los pies de la colina había un amplio y verde campo bordeado por montañas a lo lejos y el mar, mucho más al este.

Al final del camino estaba la casa.

Era gigantesca. Laberíntica. Y desvencijada. Parecía desmoronarse por todas partes por el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

Ella se llevó la mano a la garganta y enderezó la espalda en el asiento.

—Oh, Albert —dijo.


	3. Chapter 3

La casa de cinco pisos se erguía imponente desde una base rectangular. La fachada estaba cubierta por una desigual distribución de almenas, ventanas, ranuras estrechas y algunas torres qué sobresalían donde menos te lo esperabas. El tejado era a mansarda y de él surgían diminutas buhardillas que parecían exclamaciones casi rozando el cielo.

No era un castillo medieval, sino la fantasía de un hombre rico, construida para impresionar a sus vecinos; un castillo de cuento infantil. Salvo que ahora aquella edificación tenía varios cientos de años y era tan vieja que se desmoronaba. Se mostraba ante sus ojos manchada y cubierta de musgo, con las ventanas rotas y el techo hundido, y el patio lleno de montones de escombros.

A Candice el lugar le había parecido inmenso desde el pie de la colina, pero ahora se veía todavía mayor. La vegetación salvaje del bosque invadía los huertos y unos jardines enormes, en consonancia con el edificio.

Hamish detuvo el landó cerca de la casa y guio al caballo para que esquivara las piedras caídas. Albert abrió la puerta y se bajó del carruaje para examinar el coloso con las manos en las caderas. Sus ojos brillaban con una nueva luz. Parecía... satisfecho.

El chico saltó al suelo desde el alto pescante y la yegua inclinó la cabeza para mordisquear la hierba. Albert se volvió para ayudarla a bajar del vehículo y su mano resultó un foco de calor en el aire fresco de la tarde. A Nandita le llevó más tiempo bajar; temía poner el pie en el pequeño escalón a pesar de que Albert estaba esperando para ayudarla. Por fin Hamish pasó junto a Albert, rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de la joven con un brazo y la depositó en el suelo.

Nandita clavó los ojos en el pelirrojo con expresión de sorpresa y se subió el velo para cubrirse la cara.

—Hamish, muchacho —informó Albert con voz calmada—, una mujer hindú no puede ser tocada por nadie que no pertenezca a su familia. —Su tono era severo, pero la mirada que dirigió al chico parecía casi divertida—. Podría ser la causa de tu muerte.

Hamish abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Oh, sí? Lo siento. —Miró a Nandita—. Lo siento, señorita —dijo muy despacio, con la voz firme.

—Es viuda —aclaró Albert. Estiró los brazos hacia Priti y la bajó del vehículo—. No puedes llamarla señorita.

—Perdón, señora. —La voz de Hamish era cada vez más aguda. Se alejó de ella y subió precipitadamente al asiento del conductor—. No quiero ser la causa de la muerte de nadie; en especial de la mía.

Hamish se acomodó con rapidez y chasqueó las riendas para que la yegua se pusiera al trote, haciendo que el vehículo traquel cara por el patio. El landó se perdió por un estrecho camino lateral en dirección a lo alto de la colina, con las ruedas peligrosamente cerca del borde del precipicio.

La puerta principal no se encontraba cerrada y Albert la empujó. El vestíbulo parecía vacío y el techo, en su día meticulosamente decorado, estaba lleno de telarañas. En el suelo podían verse huellas de barro, como si alguien —seguramente Hamish—hubiera caminado sobre él hacía poco tiempo.

Candice vio que Albert atravesaba el espacio y abría la puerta del otro extremo, la que daba acceso a la casa propiamente dicha. La parte superior de esa puerta tenía una vidriera de colores, pero el cristal estaba tan mugriento que cada uno de los vidrios parecía negro.

El interior de la casa se hallaba en mucho peor estado que el exterior. Además del polvo, que flotaba en el aire con cada movimíenlo, había telarañas en las paredes y a la grandiosa escalinata, que ascendía en curva desde el enorme vestíbulo, le faltaban algunos peldaños de madera y trozos del pasamanos. Una gigantesca lámpara de araña, en la que no quedaba ninguna vela, colgaba de una gruesa cadena en el punto medio de la escalera.

Las puertas que allí había daban acceso a salones grandes y pequeños. Ella recorrió con la mirada unos cuantos y vio que en algunos los muebles estaban cubiertos con guardapolvos, en otros no había mobiliario que tapar. La suciedad que cubría los cristales de las ventanas hacía que la casa resultara más oscura y la hizo tropezar.

Albert la sostuvo al instante, ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio. Ella se aferró a su brazo, que le pareció tan duro como el acero debajo de la manga.

—Santo Cielo, Albert, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido comprar esta casa?

—Tío McGregor necesitaba el dinero —repuso su marido—. No me importó echarle una mano. Cuando era un crío venía aquí de vez en cuando. Siempre sentí cariño por el lugar. —Se dirigió hacia la escalera—. Le pedí a Hamish que nos preparara un dormitorio. ¿Vamos a ver si lo encontramos?

Priti los adelantó con rapidez y comenzó a subir la escalera mientras Nandita gritaba tras ella desesperadamente. Fue Albert el que llegó primero junto a la niña y la alzó por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Vaaamos arriba! —dijo a Priti.

Sin duda, el inglés de la criatura era mucho mejor que el de Nandita, porque batió palmas, feliz.

—¡Sí, sí, arriba!

Albert subió las escaleras hasta el siguiente piso sin perder el equilibrio a causa de la carga en ningún momento. Ella le siguió con precaución, tanteando cada escalón pero, para su sorpresa, la estructura era tan sólida como el resto de la casa. Nandita la siguió también.

Una vez que llegaron al primer piso, Albert caminó alrededor de la galería que rodeaba el amplio vestíbulo. Aquella casa había sido grandiosa, con techos altísimos, muy ornamentados e intrincadas esculturas en cornisas y frisos. Su marido comenzó a abrir puertas, revelando más muebles debajo de sábanas protegidos del polvo como grises jorobas reclinadas. Por fin, de la cuarta puerta que abrió salió luz y calor.

Un fuego bailoteaba alegremente en una vetusta chimenea de piedra; era lo más agradable que ella había visto desde que entró en la casa. La estancia estaba dominada por una cama maciza que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación en vez de contra una pared. El colchón no parecía demasiado mullido, pero al menos estaba entero y cubierto con sábanas limpias. Aunque no había alfombras, ni tapices, ni cortinas en las ventanas, comparada con el resto de la casa aquel cuarto era un palacio.

Antes de que ella pudiera entrar en el acogedor dormitorio, se oyó un portazo en el corredor. Nandita gritó e incluso Priti emitió un sonido de alarma.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo en mi casa? —Una voz estentórea resonó en el pasillo—. ¡Fuera! ¡Tengo un arma y está cargada!

Un anciano pequeño, pero con la espalda muy tiesa, apareció desde una de las habitaciones y, en efecto, sostenía entre las manos una escopeta con la que les apuntaba. Tenía larga barba blanca y espesas patillas, pero lo que más destacaba en aquella cara peluda eran unos intensos ojos oscuros que se clavaron en ellos lanzando chispas.

—Voy a disparar, se lo aseguro. Un hombre tiene derecho a defender su hogar.

—Tío McGregor —dijo Albert en voz alta—. Soy Albert. He traído a mi mujer.

El hombre bajó el arma, pero no por completo.

—Oh, ¿así que eres tú, muchacho? He pensado que podía tratarse de ladrones. ¿Es ella, entonces? ¿La pequeña Candice White?

El señor McGregor recorrió el corredor hacia ellos. Un _kilt_ colgaba de las huesudas caderas del anciano, acompañado de una camisa suelta y una chaqueta de lana que había conocido días mejores.

—Conocí a tu abuelo, muchacha. La última vez que le vi fue el día de tu bautizo. Llorabas de tal manera que amenazabas con hacer caer la iglesia. Muy fuerte para una niña tan pequeña, pero claro, tu madre era una chiflada.

Ella contuvo la réplica que acudió a sus labios. Es un anciano, se recordó a sí misma, y habla con la brusca sinceridad de las personas de edad avanzada. Además, todavía sostenía la escopeta.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señor McGregor? —Se las ingenió para decir.

—Tengo sesenta y nueve años, jovencita. ¿Cómo crees que estoy? —El hombre miró detrás de ella, donde se escondía una aterrada Nandita—. ¿Así que esta vez has traído contigo a tus nativos?

—Te gustarán —aseguró Albert—. Mi criado es un buen cocinero.

—¿Cocina, eh? —McGregor clavó los ojos en Nandita, que seguía encogiéndose detrás de ella—. Por cierto, tengo hambre. ¿Dónde está ese maldito muchacho con mi cena?

—Hamish ha vuelto a la estación a recoger a mi criado y al resto de su familia. Y si tenemos suerte, también traerá nuestro equipaje.

—¿Y no podía haberme dado de comer antes de marcharse? Mi familia ha trabajado estas tierras durante seiscientos años, y ahora el laird no puede disponer ni de un mendrugo de pan...

—Buscaré algo para ti. —Albert le puso una mano en la cintura y la guió hacia el dormitorio.

La expresión irritada de McGregor dio paso a una risita.

—¿Acaso no puedes esperar un poco para eso, muchacho? Sin duda la novia es preciosa, no puedo culparte, hijo. —Con una risa entrecortada, el hombrecillo desmontó la pistola y se retiró a la habitación de la que había salido. Cerró con tanta fuerza que cayeron del techo algunos pedacitos de yeso.

Albert permaneció en el pasillo, con Priti todavía sobre sus hombros.

—Descansa un poco —le aconsejó él—. Mientras, bajaré a la cocina y prepararé algo de comer al tío McGregor.

—Me pareció entenderte que le habías comprado la propiedad —repuso ella, confundida.

—Sí, pero es el último de los McGregor y no tiene ningún lugar al que ir. Jamás se acostumbraría a vivir en una de las casas de los arrendatarios. Le he dicho que puede quedarse mientras quiera.

Ella soltó el aliento.

—Lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que me hubieras advertido. Me ha dado un susto de muerte. ¿Puedo suponer que sus criados se quedarán con él para atender la casa?

Albert puso a Priti en el suelo.

—Tío McGregor no tiene criados. Solo a Hamish.

—Ah...

Ella había crecido en una casa en la que había al menos veinte personas para ocuparse de dos. Aquel lugar era inmenso y estaba destartalado; no era lógico esperar que George y su familia hicieran todo el trabajo. Pensó en lo que le esperaba. Sin duda iba a tener mucho que planificar y organizar.

Albert se dio la vuelta. Priti se escapó de Nandita, que estaba tratando de obligarla a permanecer en el dormitorio, y corrió en busca de Albert.

—¡Cocina! —gritó.

El volvió a tomarla en brazos.

—Está bien, Priti. Vamos a explorar la cocina.

A Albert no pareció importarle que la niña se aferrara a su cuello mientras recorría el pasillo, camino de las escaleras.

Ella cerró la puerta y miró hacia la cama. Una monstruosidad que acechaba en el centro de la estancia.

—¿Por qué estará ahí? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Nandita la miró fijamente, sin entenderla. De pronto, algo llamó la atención de la joven hindú en la esquina y gritó horrorizada.

Julia siguió la dirección que señalaba el dedo de la muchacha y escuchó un susurro en movimiento.

—Ah —se dijo a sí misma—. Por eso.

Había una fila de ratones corriendo a toda velocidad junto a las paredes de la estancia. Iban de un rincón a otro antes de desaparecer por un agujero. Cuando miró a Nandita, se encontró a la joven en el medio de la cama, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y cubierta con su velo de colores.

Uno de los ratones eligió hacer un atrevido recorrido por el suelo de madera para dirigirse hacia ella. Gritó tan fuerte como Nandita_ y _corrió al lecho, la otra joven le tendió los brazos y ambas se abrazaron. De pronto, ella soltó una carcajada, comenzando a reírse con tanto ímpetu que no podía detenerse.

Albert encontró la cocina con facilidad, al final de un largo corredor. Era un cuarto imponente, que estaba en mejor estado porque sin duda había sufrido alguna reparación. Había un fogón brillante y una buena provisión de carbón para su uso. Los cajones del gabinete tenían un pasador en las puertas para que los ratones no se apoderaran de la comida.

Se hallaba en sombras porque el sol se había puesto por fin detrás de las montañas. Encendió una vela mientras pensaba que tendría que mandar a George al pueblo para hacerse con algunas lámparas de aceite. Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que las lámparas de gas iluminaran la casa de los McGregor.

Dos mesas de trabajo ocupaban toda la longitud de la enorme cocina, limpias y brillantes por el uso. Dejó a Priti en uno de los dos taburetes que había y comenzó a buscar comida. Al menos podría llevarle a McGregor un poco de pan con queso. Una botella de buen whisky escocés o una pinta de cerveza aliviaría el mal humor del hombre.

La desilusión en la voz de Candice cuando le dijo que no había más criados que Hamish había sido muy reveladora. Cuando él visitó la casa anteriormente se fijó en su potencial, no en sus defectos. Era un lugar en el que podría alejarse del mundo y lamer sus heridas.

Pensaba rehabilitarla, no le importaba el trabajo duro. También era consciente de que los habitantes del pueblo recibirían con agrado un salario extra; tenía dinero suficiente para emplearlos. La fortuna que había hecho en la India, y que había continuado creciendo mientras estaba cautivo, era enorme.

Cuando eligió esa casa se imaginó compartiéndola con Candice, la única mujer con la que alguna vez había considerado casarse, aunque ella estuviera comprometida con otro.

«Lo que te he preguntado, Albert, es si querrías casarte conmigo».

La pregunta había ondeado ante él como un salvavidas_ y _se había aferrado a ella con firmeza, desesperado, sin dejar que se le escapara.

Nunca se le escaparía.

Cortó el pan en rodajas con un cuchillo que tenía ya algunas migas pegadas y le pasó una a Priti, que arrugó la nariz. A la niña no le gustaba la comida inglesa ni la escocesa, pero tendría que conformarse hasta que George pudiera cocinar su maravilloso _naan_ de mantequilla o un delicioso _roti_.

George y su familia no le habían acompañado en su primer viaje, cuando compró la propiedad, y él sabía que el estado en que se encontraba la cocina sería una decepción para el hindú. Pero el hombre ya había hecho milagros antes.

Tomó otro cuchillo y cortó un pedazo de queso. La cocina no estaba encendida, así que McGregor tendría que conformarse solo con pan y queso.

Estaba cortando otro trozo para sí mismo cuando escuchó un suave paso a su espalda. Un movimiento sigiloso de alguien que no quería que supiera que estaba allí. No se trataba de Candice, que siempre olía a agua de rosas, ni de George o alguien de su familia. Tampoco era McGregor, que se hubiera acercado haciendo el mismo ruido que un batallón de soldados.

Todos esos pensamientos atravesaron su mente antes de que se quedara en blanco. El calor se apoderó de él; el calor ardiente del verano cuando la tierra era seca. Cuando no había sombras ni árboles bajo los que cobijarse. Tenía que huir; correr para salvar su vida. Pero estaba a cielo abierto y no había ningún lugar al que ir.

Y alguien le buscaba. No había otra opción; tenía que darse la vuelta y luchar. La bilis subió a su garganta. Iba a tener que matar o morir.

Gritó al girarse, apresó al musculoso intruso, lo empujó a través de la cocina y llevó el cuchillo a su cuello.


	4. Chapter 4

El cautivo de Albert gritó. Aulló sin parar. Por encima del ruido escuchó la voz familiar de George.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No, _sahib_! ¡No puede hacerlo!

Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que matar. Tenía que huir.

Una mano enorme aterrizó sobre su brazo y detuvo el movimiento del cuchillo.

—No, _sahib_. Ahora está a salvo. Este joven es un amigo.

Albert parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear. La cara morena de George flotó hasta él a través de la oscuridad. Los amables ojos oscuros del hindú estaban llenos de desasosiego.

Notó que bajo su otra mano se retorcía un cuerpo y que alguien respiraba con dificultad. Se le aclaró la vista y se encontró con que estaba sujetando al joven Hamish, y que el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando el pan estaba a punto de herir la piel de su garganta.

George permaneció a su lado, reteniéndole el brazo. Detrás del hindú estaban su madre y su esposa; más allá, Priti seguía masticando el pan mientras miraba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

De pronto, escuchó estrepitosas pisadas en el corredor y la voz preocupada de Candice.

—¿Va todo bien? He oído gritos. ¿Albert?

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué puñetas se había acercado Hamish de manera tan sigilosa?

—_Sahib_, creo que realmente debería darme el cuchillo.

Gruñó. Apartó a Hamish de un empujón y lanzó el cuchillo a una mesa vacía antes de dirigirse a la puerta trasera de la cocina, buscando alivio en el tranquilizador crepúsculo de la noche escocesa.

Candice permaneció inmóvil durante un momento, pero luego caminó hacia la puerta abierta.

—Albert...

George dio un paso hacia ella.

—Es mejor dejarle marchar, _mensahib_. Uno no sabe nunca lo que podría llegar a hacer cuando se pone así.

—Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido, Hamish? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¡Nada! —Hamish se pasó el dedo entre la garganta y el cuello de la camisa con los ojos desorbitados—. No he hecho nada, se lo prometo, señora. Entré como hago siempre. Entonces le vi y pensé, «aquí está el señor Andley. Él es un caballero muy rico y ahora trabajo para él. Quizá debería caminar más sigilosamente de lo que lo suelo hacer». El señor McGregor dice que soy como un tambor de brigadas. Solo intentaba ser delicado.

—A él no le gusta que nadie ande sigilosamente a su alrededor —explicó George—. Es mejor que seas como un tambor de brigadas.

—¿Por qué no le gusta? —preguntó Candice—. George, ¿qué le ocurre? Por favor, dímelo.

El hindú pareció entristecerse.

—El _sahib_ está muy enfermo. Ahora está mucho, mucho mejor, pero cuando le encontramos, después de que escapara de sus caplores, parecía un loco delirante. Le cuidamos lo mejor que pudimos y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a hablar y nos explicara lo que le ocurrió. Pobre hombre, ha sufrido una prueba muy dura. Pero es fuerte y muy valiente.

Miró detrás de George, al camino inundado por la hierba que se atisbaba a través de la puerta abierta, hacia la noche que por lin había llegado.

—¿Estará bien?

—Sí, sin duda. En este momento lo mejor para él es estar solo. Volverá, como dicen los ingleses, con la lluvia.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió.

—Sí, _mensahib_, lo estoy. Ahora mi mujer subirá con usted y la ayudará a prepararse para dormir. Nandita es inútil cuando está aterrorizada, pero me encargaré de que ella y Priti se vayan a la cama. Mañana será otro día.

Sin duda lo sería, pero dudaba que todo se resolviera como por ensalmo. Sin embargo, le parecía una buena opción subir con Channan, que se abrió paso con decisión a través de la sucia casa en penumbra. La madre de George —Komal— las siguió sin decir nada, mirando a su alrededor con el mismo interés que llevaba mostrando todo el día.

Encontraron a Nandita todavía sobre la cama, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras con Komal, la joven gateó fuera de la cama y salió de la estancia con rápidos pasitos. Escuchó la llamada de George desde la planta baja y los pasos de la chica, dirigiéndose hacia él.

Channan se acercó al momento al equipaje de mano y empezó a vaciarlo con eficaces movimientos. Debía de estar acostumbrada a ejercer de doncella, pensó, porque sabía perfectamente qué prendas había que colgar en el armario y cuáles doblar para guardar en los cajones de la cómoda.

Komal se paseó por la estancia mirando todos los artículos. Bajó el velo de seda con el que se cubría la cabeza y dejó a la vista un pelo negro veteado de canas. El cabello de Channan era negro como el azabache y su cara redonda y sin arrugas.

Cuando terminó de guardar la ropa, la mujer se acercó para ayudarle a desabrochar el vestido. Komal las ignoró y se aproximó a la cama, donde puso las manos en el colchón, alisando la colcha. De pronto, se volvió hacia su nuera para decirle algo y se rio.

Channan se rio también mientras ella permanecía entre ambas, desconcertada.

—Mi suegra me está diciendo que tiene usted mucha suerte —explicó Channan—. Que su marido es un hombre rico y apuesto. El _sahib_ es un buen partido.

Se sonrojó, lo que provocó que las dos hindúes volvieran a reírse.

Komal siguió pasando las manos sobre la colcha mientras hablaba. Channan asintió con la cabeza y contestó antes de volverse hacia ella.

—Me ha dicho que le regalará un encantamiento, así concebirá muchos hijos.

Ella pensó en que Albert se paseaba por las tierras McGregor en medio de la oscuridad y se preguntó si tendría incluso la oportunidad de tener hijos. Channan debió de leerle la expresión.

—No se preocupe —la tranquilizó la esposa de George—, el _sahib_ estará bien. Mi marido se encarga de él.

Albert seguía sin regresar cuando ella se metió en la cama, vestida con el camisón que le facilitó Channan. Había un ladrillo caliente envuelto en paños para calentar las sábanas. Channan y Komal siguieron hablando con bastante estrépito hasta que, por fin, salieron de la estancia, dejándola sola...

.. .En su noche de bodas.

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro y por las ventanas abiertas entraba la fría brisa veraniega. La casa estaba tranquila. Las paredes eran suficientemente gruesas como para que no llegara ningún sonido desde la planta baja. En el exterior, sin embargo, el silencio se veía roto por el croar de las ranas que buscaban pareja y el viento que suspiraba entre los árboles. La paz que se respiraba, acostumbrada como estaba a la ruidosa ciudad, era ensordecedora.

La luna surcó el cielo; un disco plateado cubierto a ratos por los árboles, iluminando la cama donde ella reposaba. Y Albert siguió sin aparecer.

Pasaba de medianoche cuando Albert escuchó que se rompía una rama en el bosque, a su espalda. El sonido llegó seguido por la voz sosegada de George.

—No se preocupe, _sahib_. Soy yo.

Albert se había detenido encima de una roca que se asomaba sobre el río caudaloso. La luna se reflejaba con luminosidad sobre la superficie del agua, y también en los capiteles de su nuevo hogar; un castillo falso edificado sobre el lugar en el que se erguía uno antiguo.

George resbaló y cayó en el camino, agitando los brazos de manera violenta. Él le tendió una mano y le ayudó a subir a la sólida roca, a su lado.

Por supuesto que George había salido en su busca. Aquel hombre había convertido el hecho de cuidar de él en el objetivo de su vida. Así había sido desde que le prestaba servicio como ayuda de cámara; desde que él lo salvó de las garras de otro colono que le trataba casi como a un esclavo (a pesar de su nombre de pila y de los rasgos anglosajones que lo hacían destacarse del resto) y un día, cuando estaba de visita, se encontró al hombre golpeando a George.

El colono se disculpó ante él por el comportamiento de George y empezó a enumerar los defectos de este hasta que él le interrumpió.

—Si no le gusta, puede trabajar para mí. —El colono le había mirado con asombro y luego con agradecimiento. Los _sijs_, le había dicho, no lograban mostrar nunca el grado de humildad adecuado y había sido un idiota por hacerse con los servicios de uno.

A partir de entonces, el agradecido George se había convertido en su sombra y apreciaba el mote de hindú con el que era llamado.

—¿Está usted bien, _sahib_? —preguntó el hindú mirándole con atención.

—Sí, estoy mejor. ¿Cómo se encuentra el muchacho?

—Oh, le ha dado un susto de muerte, sin duda, pero se recuperará.

—¿Y la señora Andley?

—Está durmiendo. Mi mujer pasó a verla antes de que yo saliera en su búsqueda. Como dicen ustedes, duerme como un bebé.

—Bien. —No lograba olvidar la expresión de Candice cuando entró en la cocina y le vio amenazar a Hamish con un cuchillo en la garganta. Su desconcierto se convirtió primero en asombro y luego en preocupación. Pero no tuvo miedo. Candice no le temía.

—¿Se reunirá con ella, _sahib_? —preguntó George.

Sonaba ansioso. Claro que George disfrutaba de las bodas y los matrimonios y, cómo no, de la posibilidad de concebir hijos. Su esposa y él habían tenido cinco, ahora ya casado y con su propia familia, al hindú le gustaba ocuparse de las personas, por eso había llevado consigo a Escocia a su madre y a Nandita, hermana pequeña de Channan por el segundo matrimonio de su padre. George le había salvado la vida y consideró su deber asegurarse de que no volvía a ponerla en peligro, que su esfuerzo no había sido en vano.

—En todo caso tendrá que compartir su cama —explicó George—. No tiene otro lugar en el que dormir.

El bajó de la enorme roca y ayudó a su ayuda de cámara antes de tomar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Cuando llegaron al castillo McGregor, el silencio se había apoderado del lugar. Hamish y la familia de George debían de estar en cama.

El criado le detuvo antes de que entrara en la cocina.

—No debe ir junto a ella así, _sahib_. Tiene que mostrarse presentable.

Tenía razón, claro. Se encontraba manchado de hollín por culpa del viaje en tren y al perderse en el bosque se había ensuciado de barro. George bombeó agua en el fregadero de la cocina —procedente de un pozo— y le dijo que se despojara de toda la ropa.

El agua estaba helada. El criado le vertió un cubo por la cabeza ante la puerta y usó una pastilla de jabón que había comprado en Edimburgo para lavarle el pelo y el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. George había comprado jabón de glicerina y agua de rosas, lo que hizo mucha gracia a sus hermanos. En realidad a él le daba igual el olor, la cuestión era estar limpio.

A continuación, el ayuda de cámara le ofreció el batín y los pantalones sueltos de seda de estilo hindú que acostumbraba a usar para dormir. Se los puso y se dirigió a las escaleras con una vela en la mano tras rechazar la oferta de George de iluminarle el camino.

La luz de la vela titiló en el arco gótico que llevaba al pasillo, consinsiguiendo que el lugar pareciera una caverna de piedra con extrañas estalactitas. Cuando era niño le daba miedo atravesar ese lugar, pero ahora estaba tranquilo. No era más que una casa vieja en la que habían ocurrido acontecimientos familiares: nacimientos, matrimonios, muertes; donde la gente había reído, llorado y hecho el amor. No era aterradora, no guardaba horrores. Nada era tan mortífero como el miedo que emanaba del propio hombre y de su llanto.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio al tiempo que apagaba la vela soplando. La luz de la luna se derramaba desde una ventana partida y la sombra del parteluz caía sobre la cama, en el centro de la estancia.

Candice estaba boca arriba sobre el colchón, con las sábanas subidas hasta la barbilla, pero no estaba dormida. El percibía su rápida respiración, lo que indicaba que estaba totalmente despierta por mucho que cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

Dejó el candelabro en la mesa cercana y se aproximó a la cama. Candice parecía la princesa de un cuento de hadas que esperara a que el príncipe la despertara con un beso.

Pensó en el embriagador sabor de sus labios cuando la besó ante el altar. Su piel estaba húmeda por el calor y el nerviosismo, pero todavía notaba su sabor a miel en la lengua.

Apoyó la mano contra el poste de la cama y se inclinó para rozarle con los labios el suave hoyuelo que se le formaba junto a la comisura de la boca.

Ella abrió los ojos de repente y le miró sin rastro de sueño.

—¿Hamish está bien?

Él se enderezó sin alejar la mano de donde la había colocado.

—Lo estará.

—Espero que no haya pasado demasiado miedo.

—Se recuperará. —Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Ella palideció y se aclaró la voz.

—¿Vienes a dormir, Albert?

El camisón carecía de escote, pero era la primera vez que la veía sin la protección que suponían los corsés, camisolas, faldas y corpiños con los botones abrochados hasta el cuello.

Por fin, se soltó del poste y desató el batín, que dejó caer al suelo. La observó admirar su torso desnudo antes de bajar la vista a los pantalones de seda que se sujetaban a las caderas por un cordel. Las perneras le cubrían solo hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y dejaban al aire el resto de las piernas.

—Una prenda inusual —comentó ella con voz suave.

—Son hindúes. Los prefiero a la ropa inglesa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Son mucho más cómodos. —El aire frío que entraba por la ventana le tocó la piel—. Aunque resultan más prácticos cuando el clima es más cálido.

—Ya imagino.

Él se detuvo rígidamente junto a la cama. La ansiaba con tanta fuerza que el deseo le agarrotaba de tal manera que no podía moverse.

La oyó aclararse la voz otra vez.

—Ha sido un día duro, ¿verdad? Pensar que esta noche debería estar en un hotel de Edimburgo con...

La vio apretar la mano contra la boca y cerrar los ojos. La luz de la luna hizo brillar con intensidad las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Con... —Se le rompió la voz en un sollozo.

Con Terrence Grandchester, ¡maldito fuera! Con el imbécil que había preferido fugarse con su profesora de piano. Quería estrangular a aquel hombre; primero por intentar robarle a Candice y luego por hacerla llorar mientras yacía en su cama.

Y él sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Sabía asfixiar a un hombre con las manos, dónde apretar para interrumpir el flujo de aire, cómo asegurarse de que Terrence Grandchester jamás respirara de nuevo.

Candice intentó enjugarse las lágrimas. Por fin pudo moverse, apartó las sábanas y se metió en la cama, a su lado.

* * *

Chicas, muchas gracias por sus reviews.. esos son los que nos alientan a traerles más capítulos. La historia se pondrá mucho mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

Candice no había tenido intención de llorar, pero se había dado cuenta de repente de que esa noche podría haber estado en la cama del hotel con Terrence, en lugar de en un castillo de cuento al amparo de la cálida fuerza de Albert Andley. ¡Qué suerte había tenido! ¡Bendita fuga!

Notó los labios de Albert en las mejillas, secando con besos sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento —susurró ella.

Los besos de él llegaron hasta su boca. Firmes, seguros, rozando el labio inferior y dibujando la curva del superior. Hacía calor en la habitación, y más todavía debajo de las sábanas, donde la cercanía del cuerpo de Albert la hacía sudar.

El lamió las gotas de transpiración que le aparecieron sobre el labio al tiempo que le retiraba el pelo de la cara con mano firme. Un impulso primitivo atravesó todo su cuerpo, borrando de su mente todas las advertencias que María le había hecho sobre el primer coito. Aquella debería haber sido una obediente noche con el señor Grandchester, pero se encontraba con Albert, el hombre del que se había enamorado cuando era una niña y con el que jamás soñó que estaría.

El volvió a acariciarle los labios con los suyos antes de introducirle con rapidez la lengua en la boca. Albert cerró los ojos mientras la besaba, moviéndole la cabeza con los dedos al tiempo que le pasaba los pulgares por las sienes. Notó que él abría el botón superior del camisón y deslizaba una mano en el interior, tocando la piel húmeda, hasta detenerse sobre un pecho. Ella se arqueó para sentir la mano ahuecada sobre el firme montículo, sin dejar de besarle con los labios separados y anhelantes.

Albert volvió a barrer el interior de su boca con la lengua, ahora con más insistencia. Buscaba una respuesta, parecía querer devorarla, succionarla.

Era el beso de un amante. Albert Andley, su amante.

El movió los callosos dedos sobre su pecho para amasarlo con suavidad. Atrapó el pezón entre dos dedos y tiró. Candice jamás había experimentado aquella sensación envolvente alrededor de la areola, y notó que la punta se erizaba y endurecía.

Apenas podía respirar. La cama estaba demasiado caliente; la boca de Albert sobre la suya no le dejaba tomar aire. Él volvió a tirar del pezón, provocando que las sensaciones fueran todavía más intensas.

El fuego que se avivaba en ese punto parecía ir disparado al centro de su vientre. El cuello del camisón se humedeció con su sudor; pensó que moriría de placer.

Le empujó. La lengua de Albert le llenaba la boca y no podía hablar. Intentó cerrar los labios, pero él no se lo permitió.

Le volvió a empujar con las dos manos en el pecho. Por fin, Albert rompió el beso, pero dejó los labios suspendidos sobre los de ella.

Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y parecían oscuros a la luz de la luna, con brillantes destellos plateados. Una solitaria gota de sudor bajaba por su garganta.

—No podía respirar —se disculpó ella.

Albert no dijo nada. Sacó su cálida y maravillosa mano del interior del camisón, desabrochó el resto de los botones y le aflojó la prenda hasta la cintura.

Deslizándose hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo, Albert inclinó la cabeza y cerró los labios sobre la punta del seno que antes había acariciado con la mano.

El aire entró precipitadamente en los pulmones de Candice. Allí estaba el oxígeno que había perdido, pero ahora tenía de sobra.

Una oleada de calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza, irradiando desde el punto donde la boca de Albert succionaba su pecho.

Le chupó con los ojos cerrados, como si así se concentrara mejor en las sensaciones. Notó que le apretaba el montículo suavemente con aquellos dedos callosos para que el pezón asomara un poco más. Entonces pareció tragarlo, succionarlo una y otra vez; lo mordió y tiró de él.

Ella se retorció bajo su cuerpo con el corazón acelerado. Entre sus piernas se avivaba un fuego candente y parecía estar poseída por el anhelo de frotar aquel punto contra él.

—Albert, ¿qué estás haciéndome?

Él no se detuvo a responder. Movió la boca con más insistencia, hasta el punto que ella comenzó a sentir una dolorosa comezón y la abertura entre sus piernas pareció dilatarse y calentarse.

—Necesito... —Candice se detuvo. No sabía lo que necesitaba.

Él le soltó el pecho y comenzó a jugar con la lengua sobre el pezón. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba, buscando su boca, pero Albert se apartó, haciéndola lanzar un gemido de protesta.

Entonces, él hizo resbalar una mano más abajo, hasta que deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas. Ella contuvo el aliento y abrió mucho los ojos al notar que tocaba el punto más caliente de su cuerpo.

Cuando hundió las yemas en su humedad, Albert cerró los ojos otra vez y se detuvo. Casi podía oler el anhelo de Candice por él, la miel en la oscuridad.

En esa cama, envuelto en la calidez de Candice, estaba a salvo. La vacía negrura, el frío, el sofocante calor... desaparecían. Allí no podían alcanzarle. Ella era seguridad, luz, calidez.

También era una mujer que deseaba las caricias de un hombre sin comprender lo que pedía. Él le enseñaría. Le daba igual que le llevara uno o diez años, le mostraría todo.

Introdujo un dedo suavemente en su interior. Ella se contoneó contra su mano y él apretó la palma contra el tierno brote que era el epicentro de su necesidad.

—¿Qué haces...? —Las palabras de Candice se interrumpieron con un sollozo.

—Estoy preparándote. —Él no sabía demostrar amor a las mujeres, no sabía consolarlas. Solo cómo tocar sus cuerpos y conseguir que estuvieran en silenciosa comunicación con el suyo.

Notó el rizado vello púbico de Candice contra la palma mientras sumergía el dedo en aquella húmeda calidez. Candice no había hecho eso antes; lo supo por la manera en que reaccionó cuando comenzó a acariciarla. Era una sensación nueva para ella, y también para él, porque estaba con ella.

«Llevo esperándote toda mi vida».

Perdido en la oscuridad y el hambre había soñado con ella, pero sus sueños habían estado incompletos. No había sentido todo su aroma, ni el calor de su piel; no la había percibido bajo su cuerpo.

Retiró los dedos y se los llevó a la boca. Tampoco conocía entonces su sabor; un dulce néctar. Necesitaba más.

Lamió entre sus pechos, degustando la sal en su piel. Luego besó su vientre mientras retiraba el resto del camisón de su cuerpo y depositó un beso en la unión entre sus piernas.

Cuando notó que ella contenía el aliento, comenzó a saborearla justo donde la había tocado antes, entrando con la lengua en el mismo lugar que había penetrado con el dedo.

Era dulce como la miel. La lamió y comenzó a chuparla, bebió de ella, recreándose en la estrechez de su cuerpo.

Se deleitó en su sabor, se alimentó de ella. Besando con parsimonía cada uno de sus pliegues y hundiéndo la lengua en su abertura del mismo modo que ascendía para torturar con lentitud el montículo excitado que estaba en la base y cuando sentía que ella se retorcía a punto llegar a la plena satisfacción, se detenía levemente, llenándose de su aroma y cubriéndola con sus labios para adentrarla en su boca, sintiéndola más humeda, más febril y estremecida.

«Si tengo suficiente de ella, no volveré a tener miedo otra vez».

Candice llevó las manos a su pelo y tiró de sus cabellos mientras él lamía. Sus pequeños gemidos ahogados le volvían loco. Notó que ella comenzaba a moverse, a seguir con las caderas el ritmo de su degustación, mientras él clavaba su dureza en el colchón.

Introdujo un dedo, sintiendo la humedad perfecta y después introdujo otro, haciendo que entraran y salieran lentamente varias veces y se llenaran por completo de su humedad, que ahora era mayor y fluía en abundancia. No se podía resistir, de nuevo la chupó. Era un sabor demasiado embriagador, demasiado perfecto. Lentamente sus lamidas y succiones se hicieron más urgentes, más profundas, atrayéndola con las manos en sus nalgas para evitar que ella se alejase debido al movimiento urgente de sus caderas.

—¡Albert!

Cuando escuchó su grito, sintió las leves contracciones en su funda, la necesidad femenina, el placer más embriagador de todos. Su sexo estaba por completo hinchado.

Candice era virgen y él sabía que le dolería cuando la penetrara, pero estaba mojada y bastante dilatada, y ya había perdido el control.

Le gustaría yacer allí, lamerla mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis contra su boca, volver a llevarla al clímax una y otra vez. Toda la noche.

Pero su cuerpo demandaba liberación. Su miembro estaba tan rígido que dolía. Arrancó la boca de aquel hermoso y salvaje lugar, se liberó de los pantalones de seda y se deslizó sobre ella.

Tuvo que detenerse un instante para disfrutar de lo suave que era sentirla debajo. Luego empujó con fuerza.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Su hermosa Candice... Y su grito silencioso se convirtió en un gemido. Pero no fue de dolor. Le ciñó con su funda, anhelándole, queriendo que inundara su pasaje para que la leve barrera desapareciera.

Loco de necesidad, embistió una vez, y otra, y otra... antes de hundirse hasta el fondo y soltar su simiente, uniendo sus gritos a los de ella.

Siguió impulsándose, moviendo las caderas, necesitándola, incapaz de tener suficiente. La brisa entraba por la ventana y movía la vieja contraventana, que batía ruidosamente contra el marco hasta que una racha de viento cayó sobre la cama.

Le enfrió la piel y a ella la hizo temblar. Sus envites se fueron moderando y se dobló, formando una curva protectora sobre Candice.

Protegerla. Siempre protegerla. Candice era suya. Aquella misma mañana, en la iglesia, había declarado que le pertenecía. Para siempre.

Amanecía temprano en las Highlands en verano. Candice abrió los ojos cuando el brillo del sol atravesó la ventana orientada al este y rozó el cuerpo de su marido, a su lado.

Se sentía extraña; exhausta y eufórica, y a la vez laxa y relajada. María le había explicado lo que se esperaba que hiciera una mujer en su noche de bodas. Tenderse en la cama, respirar hondo y mantener la calma.

No había mencionado en ningún momento que el hombre lamería, exploraría, tocaría o bebería de ella. María había dicho que la primera vez dolía. Y lo había hecho, pero de una manera salvaje y tan llena de necesidad que no había sido realmente dolorosa.

Y aún así, sentía cierta molestia. También sabía que, sin duda, ya no podían decir que era virgen.

Albert dormía boca abajo junto a ella, con la mejilla aplastada contra el colchón, sin almohada. Sus largas piernas se perdían hacia los pies de la cama, entre las sábanas arrugadas por el sueño.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, pegado a la cabeza en la coronilla y de color rubio claro, dorado por los rayos del sol. Sus pestañas también eran doradas, y arrojaban sombras sobre una tez que había sido escocesa antes de que el sol tropical la dotara de aquel tono bronceado.

Una de sus grandes manos reposaba cerca de la cara, con el brazo doblado y exhibiendo los gruesos músculos, producto de arduo trabajo físico. Había un tatuaje en su bíceps; una vid que envolvía todo el contorno.

Clavó los ojos en el patrón de tinta, fascinada. Jamás había visto nada igual. Había oído que los marinos que viajaban a lugares muy lejanos se tatuaban la piel, pero nunca había sabido de un caballero que tuviera uno.

No obstante, jamás había visto antes a un hombre sin chaqueta, chaleco, camisa, cuello y corbata, ni siquiera a su padre. Los atletas se quedaban en mangas de camisa o manga corta para correr, remar o jugar al béisbol, o eso le habían dicho, porque ella no había asistido nunca a una exhibición deportiva, así que era posible que muchos caballeros lucieran tatuajes en lugares que una tlama jamás vería.

Parte de las nalgas de Albert quedaban al descubierto al tener la rodilla enredada con la colcha. Ella estudió la cadera dura, deslizando la mirada por el vello que poblaba su muslo.

Era un hombre bien formado. Dios había sido generoso con él.

Tenía algunas cicatrices en la espalda, líneas blancas y esporádicas, largos cortes similares a los que le había visto en la cara. Albert había sufrido, esas cicatrices lo decían; había sangrado por esos puntos. Los cortes habían sido hechos a propósito por alguien que quería hacerle daño.

Estiró un dedo y lo pasó por una de las largas marcas que digujaba la forma de su hombro. La piel era suave donde la habían cortado y deslizó la yema por allí antes de bajar al bíceps para delinear las delicadas hojas del tatuaje.

Esperaba que Albert se despertara al sentir su contacto. Que abriera aquellos ojos azules y sonriera antes de, quizá —el corazón le palpitó más rápido—, rodar sobre ella y volver a besarla y saborearla. Las relaciones sexuales entre los miembros de un matrimonio eran, sin duda, muy placenteras.

Albert no se movió. No le sorprendió... El día anterior había sido muy intenso.

Bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la vid del brazo... y luego otro, y otro. El pelo cayó hacia delante al deshacerse la trenza floja y rozó la espalda de su marido, pero él siguió sin despertarse.

Apartó la melena y se inclinó hacia su mejilla, le besó allí también antes de buscar sus labios.

Quería que él abriera los ojos, que le sonriera como había hecho cuando asistió a su baile de presentación y le robó un beso en la terraza. Aquel Albert joven se reía, bromeaba, era el hombre con el que ella había hablado y bailado durante horas.

Este era un individuo silencioso y sus sonrisas habían sido sustituidas por un tatuaje en el brazo y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo provocadas por una hoja afilada. Las besó una a una.

El siguió sin moverse. Ella se enderezó y le miró.

Las sábanas cayeron sobre su cuerpo desnudo, pero él continuó durmiendo con la respiración pausada y superficial, sin ronquidos. Según le había asegurado María, todos los hombres roncaban.

—¿Albert? —le sacudió con suavidad.

Tenía la piel caliente a pesar de estar medio destapado. No se despertó.

—Albert —susurró cada vez más asustada. Era posible que él fuera de esas personas que dormían profundamente, pero ella se sentiría mucho mejor si abría un ojo y le gruñía que le dejara en paz.

Su padre siempre había hecho eso cuando despertaba sobresaltado de la siesta. Aunque él insistía en que no había estado durmiendo a pesar de que tenía la cabeza caída hacia atrás, la boca abierta y las gafas torcidas.

Albert no mostraba una estampa tan divertida. Su espalda se movía al compás de la respiración, pero no abrió los ojos, no se movió.

Ella apartó las sábanas de una patada, buscó el camisón y se lo puso, abrochándolo con dedos temblorosos. Channan había dejado la bata sobre la silla y se cubrió con ella con rapidez mientras buscaba el cordón para llamar a alguien. Había uno colgado junto a la pared, pero había sido roído por los ratones y no lo alcanzaba ni dando saltitos.

Lo primero en el orden del día a realizar por la mañana... es decir, ahora, reparar los cordones para llamar.

Salió al pasillo, encontrando la casa muy silenciosa. No sabía dónde podían haber dormido George y su familia. Ni tampoco donde residía Hamish, si allí o en casa de su madre, a donde se desplazaría cada noche. Gritando solo atraería al señor McGregor, que podía volver a salir de su cuarto con una escopeta entre las manos.

Recorrió el pasillo hacia la enorme escalera. La galería estaba en penumbra, la única luz procedía de las ventanas existentes en el vestíbulo de la planta baja. La lámpara de araña colgaba oscura y vacía. Lo segundo que debería reparar: las lámparas.

Mientras ella comenzaba a bajar la enorme escalinata, Hamish cerró una puerta de golpe y atravesó el vestíbulo con grandes zancadas. La vio en mitad de la escalera y lanzó un grito de sorpresa, dejando caer la brazada de leña que transportaba contra el pecho. La madera rodó por el suelo al tiempo que el grito se alargaba.

—¡A mí! ¡Una aparición!

Hamish —intervino ella con voz aguda—. No seas tonto. Soy yo.

Él la señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

—¿Cómo sé que no es en realidad una aparición? Una bruja que domina a los demonios.

—¡Basta! ¿Dónde está George?

Hamish tragó saliva pero bajó la mano.

—En la primera planta. ¿Está segura de que no es un fantasma, señora?

—Muy segura. Me cambiaré la bata blanca por otra púrpura con rayas rojas si eso te hace sentir mejor. Ahora, ¿podrías ir a buscar a George? Dile que lamento perturbar su descanso, pero que el señor Andley le necesita.

Hamish hizo una reverencia.

—A sus órdenes, señora.

Se alejó con rapidez, saltando sobre la madera que se le había caído. Antes de que ella pudiera volver a decir algo, George entró precipitadamente desde la entrada trasera de la casa, seguido de su esposa y su madre.

Arriba se cerró una puerta de un portazo y el señor McGregor salió, seguramente, con su escopeta.

—¿Es que no puede un hombre disfrutar de un poco de paz en su casa? Hamish, muchacho ¿qué ocurre?

—Todo está bien, señor McGregor —aseguró ella a voces.

El McGregor recorrió lentamente la galería y miró por encima de la barandilla de hierro forjado.

—¿Por qué está toda esa madera por el suelo? ¿De quién es? —McGregor alzó la escopeta para apuntar a George—. ¡Madre del amor hermoso! Dios mío, son salvajes de Khartoum.

George alzó las manos y dio un paso adelante, alejándose de las mujeres como si intentara protegerlas. Candice regresó a la parte superior de las escaleras.

—No, señor McGregor, son los sirvientes del señor Andley. Proceden de la India.

—Peor aún, son _thugs_. Los conozco. Estrangulan a cualquiera que se les ponga por delante en cuanto se descuidan.

Ella recorrió la galería con rapidez hacia él.

—Son amigos. Baje el arma.

Para su alivio, McGregor apoyó la culata de la escopeta en la barandilla, con el cañón apuntando hacia arriba, donde no podría hacer daño a nadie en caso de que se disparara accidentalmente.

—No me contradigas, muchacha. He manejado armas, hombres y niños en los casi setenta años de...

Las palabras finales se perdieron entre golpes y rugidos. La carga de la escopeta impactó en el techo mucho más arriba que la galería. Candice gritó igual que George y su familia... Igual que Hamish.

Yeso, polvo y trozos de mortero cayeron al suelo que había debajo, provocando un gran estruendo. La enorme lámpara de araña comenzó a bambolearse.

* * *

**Gracias a ustedes por sus reviews:**

**Paloma, LizCarter, Rosial, Noemi Cullen y Josie,**


	6. Chapter 6

Candice contuvo el aliento cuando la lámpara de araña comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, insistentemente, como si fuera un péndulo gigante de una de aquellas aterradoras historias del americano señor Poe. Los demás también la observaron, congelados en el lugar, mientras seguían la trayectoria con la mirada.

La cadena gimió contra el techo, pero poco a poco la gigantesca araña moderó su movimiento y volvió al lugar donde llevaba años reposando.

Ella soltó el aire que retenía y escuchó que McGregor hacía lo mismo. Le miró y le tendió la mano.

—Deme esa arma, por favor, señor McGregor.

El hombre pareció tímido y desafiante a la vez cuando apartó el dedo del gatillo y le ofreció la escopeta. Ella abrió el arma con la habilidad que le había enseñado el ayudante de su padre y la mantuvo abierta sobre el brazo.

Estaba a punto de ordenarle al señor McGregor que se vistiera, por el amor de Dios, cuando la madre de George subió las escaleras como una res desbocada, gritando antes de pisar el último escalón. Komal sostenía las ondeantes sedas con una mano y alzaba la otra, no hacia ella, sino hacia el señor McGregor. La vio avanzar amenazadoramente hacia él, con unos gestos cada vez más agitados, como un pájaro enfurecido que le atacara al compás del encendido discurso. El anciano retrocedió varios pasos con los brazos alzados para defenderse de la furia.

—No se atreva a amenazarme, mujer. Un hombre tiene derecho a defender su casa.

Komal continuó gritando. El significado era evidente, aunque las palabras suponían un galimatías: «Vuelva a la cama, viejo chillado, antes de que haga caer la casa a tiros».

El hombre se dio la vuelta y corrió mientras Komal le perseguía. Su voz se hizo más fuerte cuando le siguió por el pasillo. George la llamó desde la planta baja, pero sus nerviosas palabras apenas se oían y su madre no le prestó la más mínima atención.

—George —dijo ella por encima del pasamanos de hierro forjado—. No soy capaz de despertar al señor Andley. ¿Podría ayudarme?

George dejó de suplicar a su madre y subió acompañado de Channan. Su esposa se separó de él en lo alto de las escaleras y tomó camino detrás de McGregor y su suegra con una mirada de determinación en la cara.

Ella condujo a George al dormitorio. Sin duda alguna encontrarían a Albert levantado, exigiendo que le contaran a qué se debía aquel escándalo, pero cuando abrieron la puerta, todavía seguía en la cama, sumido en aquel profundo sueño.

La expresión que vio en el rostro de George, hizo que se alarmara todavía más.

—George, ¿qué le pasa?

—Esperaba... Lo esperaba tanto... —George se acercó lentamente a la cama—. Tenga cuidado, _mensahib_. Algunas veces le pasa esto; duerme durante horas y horas como si estuviera en coma. Pero cuando se despierta, puede resultar violento. No sabe dónde está. A veces cree que soy su carcelero.

—Ahora está a salvo. Él lo sabe.

—Sí, lo sabe cuando se despierta del todo y lo comprende. —Vió que George se tocaba la frente—. Pero dentro de su cabeza todavía hay confusión. Algunas veces le alimentaron, otras no se molestaron; a veces le dejaron solo, otras le golpearon sin motivo. George parecía triste—. Sé que, sin duda, ha padecido más crueldades, pero esas son las que me ha contado.

Candice miró a Albert, que seguía dormido en la cama, apenas moviendo el pecho al respirar. Su cuerpo estaba casi intacto; solo algunas cicatrices en la espalda y la cara daban testimonio de aquella prueba tan dura, pero quizá la curación de la carne y del espíritu fueran temas diferentes.

¿Cómo podía un hombre enfrentarse a tales horrores y luego regresar a casa para hacer una vida normal? Jamás volvería a ser el mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podía hablar con las personas que nunca habían padecido aquella crueldad? ¿Con las que habían llevado una vida cómoda y segura y que nunca podrían entenderle?

Un hombre así haría lo mismo que Albert; se mantendría aislado, compraría una casa en un rincón remoto de las Highlands y se sumiría en un profundo sueño.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —susurró.

George, con su cuerpo delgado y su mirada inteligente, la observó con pesar.

—No lo sé, _mensahib_. He probado de todo para sanarle. Esperaba que cuando llegara aquí, al país que tanto ama, se pondría mejor. Quizá ahora, que se ha casado con usted, sea así.

Ella se encogió dentro de la bata y miró al que era su marido desde hacía apenas un día.

—Apenas le conozco, George. No conozco a este Albert.

El Albert de su adolescencia, el que la había ayudado a rescatar una cometa de un árbol, el que había sonreído victorioso cuando le besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento, había quedado en el pasado. Este Albert era duro, tenía cicatrices y había sufrido más de lo que tendría que sufrir cualquier hombre. El mundo esperaba que se desentendiera del asunto como si tal cosa; como si poner al mal tiempo buena cara fuera posible. Querían que ignorara el dolor pero, ¿cómo iba a conseguirlo?

Tendría que volver a conocerle una vez más antes de intentar comprenderle.

—La ayudaré, _mensahib_ —aseguró George, tranquilo como un río pausado—. Usted y yo juntos le traeremos de vuelta.

—Ah, por fin está despierto. —Albert escuchó una voz que flotaba fuera de la oscuridad—. Gracias a los dioses. Su hermana está aquí.

Albert se forzó a abrir los ojos y vio una cara revoloteando a pocos centímetros de la suya. Experimentó un momento de pánico...

«¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No pueden dejarme en paz?».

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que era el semblante amable y preocupado de George que le estudiaba con las gruesas cejas fruncidas bajo el turbante blanco, con los mechones pulcramente ocultos dentro de la tela.

—¡Maldición, George!

La intranquilidad de George no menguó.

—Lady Brower ha venido a visitar a la _mensahib_. Su cuñada la ha acompañado también, e insiste en verlo.

Janis y Pauna; una temible, y otra hermosa y vivaz hermana, no eran precisamente a lo que quería enfrentarse un hombre que acababa de despertarse con la misma sensación que si tuviera una resaca de tres días.

Se frotó la cara, encontrándose con la barba incipiente. Debía de haber dormido durante mucho tiempo. Había caído en otro de esos lapsus; no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba preso de la oscuridad.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Entrecerró los ojos para mirar el dormitorio desprovisto de cortinas y con una cama enorme en el centro.

—¿Estamos en el castillo McGregor? ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? —Solo la casa de su tío abuelo McGregor podía parecer tan sólida y desvencijada a la vez.

La última vez que estuvo allí, cuando compró la casa, había dormido en una cocina caliente bastante confortable.

George parecía preocupado.

—¿No lo recuerda? Ayer se casó.

El día anterior era un espacio en blanco; claro que durante mucho tiempo todos los días habían sido un espacio en blanco... excepto.., —¿Me he casado? ¿De qué puñetas hablas? Dime que me has traído una copa de whisky.

—No. Claro que no, su hermana Pauna me lo prohibió. Me dijo que debía llevarle a la salita por cualquier medio necesario, salvo darle whisky.

—¿Pauna ha dicho eso? —Quiso reírse. Siempre se había sentido muy cercano a su hermana, que le conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Sin embargo, ella conocía al viejo Albert. Nadie sabía cómo era ahora.

Albert apartó las sábanas. Estaba desnudo, pero George ni se fijó ni le importó.

—Prepárame el baño. No estoy presentable en este momento para alternar con mujeres decentes. Ni siquiera aunque se trate de mis hermanas.

Mientras el hindú se movía por la estancia preparando el baño con jarras de agua humeante, él se forzó a deshacerse de la espesa neblina del sueño. George le hablaba y él intentó concentrarse en sus palabras.

—Las he hecho pasar a la salita, con la _mensahib_ —comentaba su ayuda de cámara—. Están esperándole.

—¿La _mensahib_?

George levantó la mirada del agua, consiguiendo que goteara al suelo.

—Sí, la _mensahib_ —repitió lentamente—. Hasta ayer respondía al nombre de señorita witt.

George que llevaba toda su vida trabajando para los británicos, que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por la corrección de su inglés, tenía dificultades para pronunciar los nombres. Pero, ¿quién podía culparle? Algunos eran puñeteramente difíciles.

Albert se frotó otra vez la cara.

—¿Señorita Witt? Jamás he conocido a nadie llamado Witt... —Abrió los ojos como platos al caer en la cuenta. Se bajó de la alta cama y aterrizó de golpe sobre los pies desnudos. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

—¿Te refieres a la señorita White?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Maldición! ¡Malditas sean todas las cosas!

De pronto, lo ocurrido el día anterior iluminó su mente. Candice desplomándose pesadamente en su regazo envuelta en tules blancos, su sonrisa esperanzada, sus hermosos ojos verdes...

El recuerdo de su piel bajo los dedos, el beso que le había dado en la palma de la mano. Había sentido su calor en su propia piel; un calor al que se aferró como si no se hubiera calentado en años.

Había deseado besarla allí mismo, en la cripta, pero no pudo con la boca agria por el whisky.

En ese momento recordó estar de pie ante el altar de una iglesia repleta de gente, casi a punto de verse dominado por un ataque de pánico por la cantidad de personas presentes. Todos aquellos ojos clavados en él mientras prometía ser un buen marido para Candice White...

Las imágenes del viaje hasta allí también llegaron. Recordaba perfectamente que lo único que había querido era estar con Candice. Luego llegaron los recuerdos de la casa, cuando apretó el cuchillo contra la garganta de un aterrado Hamish, la voz de Candice atravesando la oscuridad.

Su mente recuperó otro recuerdo más; gozar del calor de Candice, de su contacto, del perfume que la envolvía. El momento solo un momento— en el que se ahogó en ella y se olvidó de lodo.

Pero la oscuridad había decidido despojarle también de eso. Quería quitarle a Candice, la paz que le proporcionaba, que tanto anhelaba.

«No. La necesito».

Se metió en la bañera y el agua caliente mordió su carne, las cicatrices de su espalda. George sabía cuál era la mejor manera de lavarle, de ayudarle dentro y fuera de la bañera. Se enjabonó él mismo, haciendo que cayera mucha agua al suelo. Luego contuvo impaciencia para recostarse contra el borde y permitir que el hindú le afeitara.

George se apresuró todo lo que pudo, pareciendo infeliz de que no le permitiera envolver su cara con una toalla caliente. Albert ignoró todas sus quejas, se secó y se vistió.

Hamish hablaba con rapidez en el vestíbulo de la planta baja y se quedó callado al verlo bajar, pero él no tenía tiempo para pararse con él. Notó que había un hueco del tamaño de un puño en el techo, a tan solo unos centímetros del lugar en el que colgaba la lámpara de araña.

Se dirigió con rapidez a la sala y se encontró a las tres elegantes damas llevándose las tazas de té a la boca. En alguna parte de la casa un reloj marcó las tres. Pauna le sonrió y Janis, su estirada cuñada, le miró con azoramiento.

Candice le estudió por encima del borde de la taza antes de que la bajara con una mirada de preocupación.

¿Tenía tan mal aspecto? Debería haberse mirado en un espejo antes de bajar, pero en el dormitorio no había y él había aprendido a evitarlos. Confiaba en que George se aseguraba de que su ropa estuviera impoluta, pero no perdía más tiempo en el asunto.

—Oh, aquí estás, Albert —comentó Pauna en un tono demasiado efusivo.

—Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Dónde iba a estar si no?

Se escuchó gruñir, pero no lo pudo evitar. Pauna, su emprendedora hermana, estaba resplandeciente con una creación cuya tela cambiaba sutilmente de matiz cuando se movía. Janis, regia, lucía un vestido oscuro, gama de colores que utilizaba desde que cumplió los cuarenta años, con un gorrito de volantes fruncidos y encaje. A lo largo de su vida él siempre la había visto con la cabeza cubierta con alguna clase de gorrito; sencillos o de domingo, para visitar o para recibir visitas, para ir al médico o de compras. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, lo primero que le venía a la mente era un gorrito.

Percibió todo eso con rapidez. Luego dejó a un lado cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Candice. Era el único ser que existía para él.

Su vestido era de color crema con adornos negros en el corpiño, en los bordes de las mangas y el cuello. La falda tenía volantes fruncidos en el frente. El cuello alto enmarcaba su barbilla, suavizando la expresión de su cara y enfatizando el pequeño hoyuelo que tenía junto a la comisura izquierda de la boca. Había trenzado un lazo a juego entre sus bellos mechones color rubio rojizo, pero algunos bucles parecían flotar alrededor de su frente y la nuca.

Parecía una de esas figuritas de porcelana china que había visto en las tiendas de toda Europa; damas elegantes, congeladas para siempre, con sus manos de porcelana sujetando sus faldas de porcelana.

Pero Candice no tenía la frialdad de la porcelana; estaba formada por carne caliente, respiraba, vivía...

Ella le observó con aquellos ojos verdes que le recordaban a las esmeraldas. Solo las mujeres de Escocia tenían los ojos de ese color. Candice era de ese lugar, era su hogar.

—Albert —le llamó Candice. Su dulce voz le envolvió—. Janis ha venido a buscar las alianzas.

Las alianzas. Se miró la mano izquierda, en la que lucía una gruesa banda de oro. Recordaba haberle puesto el anillo a Candice mientras recitaba sus votos. Su verdad, su fidelidad.

Como si pudiera imaginar tocar a otra mujer que no fuera ella. Nunca. Por ninguna razón.

—Imagino que tienes intención de encargar unas para vosotros —intervino Pauna en un tono demasiado alegre.

Sí, la tenía. Recordaba habérselo dicho a George antes de dirigirse a la iglesia para esperar a Candice, que avisara a los joyeros de la familia para que realizaran unos anillos. Recordaba también a Patrick, depositándole en la mano las dos alianzas, que no habían abandonado los dedos de Patrick y de Janis desde que se casaron, menos de treinta años atrás.

—Ya me he ocupado de ello —aseguró. Se quitó el anillo, se acercó a Janis y lo dejó caer en su mano, cerrando los dedos alrededor de los de ella—. Gracias.

Vio que los ojos de Janis se empañaban de lágrimas antes de meter la alianza en una pequeña bolsita. Tintineó contra la otra,_ y _él notó que el dedo de Candice ya estaba desnudo.

—Te lo agradecemos mucho —dijo su esposa, sirviendo una taza de té—. Fue muy amable por tu parte.

—Era lo más lógico —intervino Janis, fingiendo que las lágrimas no habían aparecido—. No se podía hacer otra cosa. Albert, ¿qué planes tienes para esta horrible casa?

El observaba a Candice servir su té, sujetando con aquellas manos competentes la taza sobre el planto, manteniendo el conjunto en perfecto equilibrio bajo la corriente de líquido caliente. Ella volvió a depositar la tetera en la bandeja sin pestañear por lo que pesaba y tomó las delicadas pinzas de plata del azucarero.

Llegado a ese punto, ella vaciló... Una mujer debería saber cómo le gustaba a su marido tomar el té, pero ellos dos no habían tomado el té juntos todavía. Al menos, no desde que tenían catorce años.

—Un terrón, querida —susurró Janis, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Lo cierto es que ahora lo prefiero sin azúcar —intervino él, tomando la taza de la mano de Candice.

Candice sostenía el platito tan refinadamente que sus enormes dedos no corrían peligro de tocar los de ella, pero él posó la mano sobre la de ella para tomar la taza.

Ella separó los labios y en sus ojos apareció una llamarada de calor. Era igual que la que ardía en su sangre. Lo ocurrido durante la última noche regresaba como una venganza.

Necesitaba sentarse... junto a ella. Pero estaba situada en el borde de un sillón estrecho y su polisón ocupaba el resto del asiento. Había un diván de dos plazas perfecto en la estancia... ocupado por Janis y Pauna, que se habían sentado muy juntas. Dos sillas más y una otomana completaban el círculo alrededor de la mesita de café. El resto del mobiliario estaba cubierto por sábanas.

Enganchó la pata de la otomana con el pie y la arrastró cerca del sillón de Candice. Se dejó caer allí y acomodó el _kilt_ al tiempo que presionaba la rodilla contra la de Candice, con el platito y la delicada taza balanceándose en su enorme mano.

Pauna y Janis le observaban con atención, pero él solo era consciente de Candice, de su cercanía, de su calor... De lo correcto que era estar con ella.

—¿De dónde has sacado el juego de té? —preguntó, alzando la taza para estudiarla. La porcelana era fina, casi tanto como el papel, y las flores que la decoraban habían sido pintadas por una mano experta. Aquellas tazas de té habían sido importadas por una empresa desde Inglaterra o Alemania a un gran coste Jamás ha habido nada tan delicado en la alacena del tío McGregor

—Un regalo de bodas —explicó Candice—. Son unas piezas preciosas, ¿no crees?

Él tomó un sorbo de té, que no estaba mal, pero lo que necesitaba era whisky. Giró la cabeza para poder ver a Candice... y nada más.

—Pensé que estabas devolviendo los regalos.

—Lo está haciendo —intervino Pauna—, pero este juego de té es un regalo mío, así que es apropiado que se lo quede. Y no tienes por qué preocuparte por el resto Candice, Janis, tu madrastra y yo nos encargaremos de mandarlos de vuelta con las explicaciones pertinentes. No es necesario que regreses a Edimburgo por eso.

—Pero debo hacerlo —aseguró Candice—. Es muy amable por tu parte, pero realmente tengo que ir a ayudar. Por no mencionar el resto de mis cosas. María debe estar volviéndose loca. Si os quedáis a pasar la noche, mañana puedo tomar el tren de regreso con vosotras.

—No. —La palabra fue tan brusca que las tres mujeres se quedaron paralizadas. Tres tazas de té fueron bajadas y tres pares de ojos femeninos se abrieron como platos ante el poder masculino de su voz.

Él puso la mano sobre la rodilla de Candice y le clavó los dedos en el muslo antes de poder evitarlo.

—Candice no puede marcharse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Pauna con forzada indiferencia—. ¿Nunca?


	7. Chapter 7

Albert intentó suavizar su agarre, pero no fue capaz.

—No —dijo.

Candice le miraba solo a él, pero no le miraba con miedo, sino más bien con sorpresa y un brillo en los ojos que parecía desafío.

—Albert tiene razón —comentó Candice a Pauna—. Hay mucho que hacer en la casa. Vais a tener que disculparme, pero debo quedarme aquí para supervisarlo todo.

Ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de observarles con aire dubitativo, como si se esforzaran en seguir un guion que habían convenido de antemano.

—Es comprensible —comentó Janis—. Tiene que haber alguien con criterio al frente.

A Pauna le brillaron los ojos.

—Creo que existen más razones que esa, Janis. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que es estar recién casado?

—Oh, sí... —La estirada Janis esbozó una sonrisa. Patrick y ella siempre habían estado locos el uno por el otro, y Pauna y Vincent también estaban muy enamorados. Tanto que aquel dato atravesó la neblina que le envolvía y se preguntó por qué Pauna estaba lejos de su marido y por qué Janis había dejado atrás a su amado Patrick.

Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Dónde habéis dejado a vuestros maridos? ¿En el pueblo? —Janis se sonrojó, sin embargo Pauna, que sabía disimular mejor, tomó otro sorbo de té.

—Están en el pub —comentó tan fresca—. Ya sabes cómo son los hombres.

—Lo que sé es cómo sois vosotras —gruñó él—. Reconocedlo, no sabíais lo que os ibais a encontrar y os adelantasteis para allanar el camino. No esperabais que estuviera presentable.

—Bueno —intervino Janis, en un tono tan suave como había sido desafiante el de Ansley—. Debes admitir que has estado algo indispuesto, Albert. Intentamos hablar antes contigo, pero tu criado no logró despertarte.

—Estaba cansado —afirmó en tono duro—. ¿Recuerdas lo que es estar recién casado?

La cara de Candice adquirió un brillante color rosado y sus ojos centellearon como estrellas.

—Da igual —se apresuró a decir su esposa—. Tuvimos un contratiempo a primera hora de la mañana; pensé que, de todas maneras, era mejor dejar que Albert durmiera hasta más tarde.

Él sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—No me disculpes, Candice. —Miró a su hermana de arriba abajo y luego a su cuñada; las dos se removieron en el asiento como si se sintieran culpables—. Los mimos no sirven para nada, Pauna. Es mucho más conveniente dejarme a solas en el infierno.

—¿Es por eso? —preguntó Pauna. Su tono «vamos a consolar al pobre hermanito enfermo» había desaparecido—. ¿Por eso has comprado esta casa en medio de la nada? Ayudar al tío McGregor es solo una excusa, pero si te sepultas aquí jamás mejorarás. Hay muchas casas adecuadas en Edimburgo, incluso en Londres, para un hombre de fortuna como tú. Ya sé que la tienes. Me refiero a la fortuna.

—Me gusta el campo.

—Un campo al que resulta muy difícil acceder para una familia determinada.

—Un campo donde un hombre puede encontrar algo de paz y tranquilidad. —Su voz subió de volumen.

—Pero ahora has traído a Candice contigo —le recordó Pauna- ¿Es justo para ella que la encierres en esta prisión contigo?

Candice se inclinó hacia delante para dejar la taza en la mesita con un brusco movimiento. El gesto que hizo para estirar el brazo provocó que le rozara el torso con el hombro y más abajo. Llevaba corsé, pero incluso aquel leve contacto resultó muy íntimo.

Le pediría a Channan que hiciera un sari para Candice, para poder tenerla envuelta en sedas y nada más. Entonces podría tocarla a placer sin desnudarla, deslizar las manos por la tela, calentada por su cuerpo.

—Albert es ahora _mi_ marido —afirmó Candice, enfatizando el «mi»—. Y este es _nuestro_ hogar. —Ahora hizo énfasis en «nuestro».

Pauna y Janis la miraron, parpadeando como si estuvieran reorganizando sus ideas.

¿Qué se habían esperado? ¿Acaso pensaban que se había escabullido con Candice cargada al hombro? ¿Que la retenía prisionera en un castillo en el bosque? ¿Que mantenía presa a aquella pobre e ingenua que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo manejar a Albert, la bestia?

Era lo que pensaban. ¡Santo Dios! Sus caras eran un libro abierto. Notó que su temperamento comenzaba a bullir en su interior, pero fue la voz de Candice la que le sosegó de nuevo.

—De verdad, lo entiendo... —La vio servirse más té, cada movimiento de ella arrancaba una reacción en su cuerpo. Dejó caer dos terrones de azúcar y una nube de leche antes de volver a incorporarse con la taza en la mano, rozándole de nuevo el pecho—. Estáis preocupadas por Albert porque nuestro matrimonio resultó muy apresurado. —La vio esbozar una leve sonrisa—. Bueno, él quiso que fuera así de apresurado y yo ya me había hecho a la idea de casarme ese día, era obvio. No importaba quién fuera el novio.

Pauna alzó su taza de té a modo de saludo.

—Pues, ¡bravo, Candice! Porque has sido afortunada, quizá el lecho matrimonial del señor Grandchester estuviera lleno de chinches.

—Pauna... —advirtió Janis, aunque era evidente que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras—. Qué vergüenza.

—Tonterías. Es el señor Grandchester quien debería avergonzarse —aseguró Pauna—. Fue una suerte que apareciera Albert para salvar la situación.

—No fue una cuestión de suerte —intervino él con voz ronca—. Fue gracias a George y al whisky.

—Entonces, agradezcámoselo a George y al whisky —convino Pauna.

—Lo que quiero decir es que todo ha salido a pedir de boca —les interrumpió Candice—. Albert y yo vivimos ahora aquí. Compadecednos si queréis, pero es lo que hay.

Las dos parpadearon a la vez. Pauna y Janis habían corrido hasta allí como si fueran las hadas madrinas de la Cenicienta, dispuestas a rescatar a Candice, pero ella se había sentado ante ellas y les había dicho educadamente que no hacía falta. Su mujer se había enfrentado a su hermana y a su cuñada como un zorro a los sabuesos, y estos no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

Se levantó. No era lo que quería hacer, porque le gustaba sentir el calor de Candice junto a él, pero el tiempo que había pasado en aquel círculo femenino ya se había alargado demasiado.

—Id a buscar a vuestros maridos —ordenó—. Y, o bien os quedáis y realizáis una visita en condiciones, u os volvéis a vuestras casas. Candice y yo no vamos a movernos de aquí.

Pauna le lanzó una mirada de exasperación y Janis se limitó a arquear las cejas.

Él vio en sus expresiones que su siguiente estrategia habría sido llevar allí a Patrick y a Vince.

«Albert no está bien —les habrían dicho— y no debería quedarse aquí. Hablad con él».

—Pero solo si Patrick y Vince quieren jugar al billar, cazar o beber. No necesito que los hombres de la familia me tengan también entre algodones.

—¿Quieres que nos marchemos en este mismo momento, estimado hermano? —preguntó Pauna—. Es que todavía no he terminado de tomar el té.

Él gruñó. Alguien había abierto las ventanas para que corriera la brisa, pero él no la sentía. A veces, notaba una especie de presión en su interior y ahora comenzaba a percibirla.

Jamás comprenderían —él no lograría hacérselo comprender— que parte de su cerebro estaba siempre en la oscuridad y nunca lograría desprenderse de ella. Había surgido mientras lo retenían en aquel lugar donde el tiempo no significaba nada, donde la sed y el hambre eran tan solo una indicación de que seguía vivo. Un lugar donde los hombres más fuertes enloquecían, donde la oscuridad acechaba agazapada para poder colarse en el interior de uno.

«No estoy allí. Estoy aquí».

George le había enseñado a decir eso cuando esas sombras le amenazaban. Lo repitió ahora en silencio para sus adentros, con los dientes apretados, mientras las tres mujeres le miraban fijamente, llenas de consternación.

Tenía que salir de allí. Ahora.

Se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía la taza de té, ilesa. Se la tendió a Candice, que se apresuró a cogerla, antes de que él saliera de la estancia a grandes zancadas.

Sabía que las mujeres solían hablar de los hombres cuando no estaban presentes y que discutirían sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Que Candice hubiera salido en su defensa le calentaba por dentro; ella había querido regresar a Edimburgo con Pauna, pero había cambiado de postura en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que él no estaba preparado para volver.

Él sabía que, como era lógico, no podían quedarse en el castillo McGregor para siempre, pero podía posponer el regreso todo lo posible. Todo, todo lo posible.

Ahora solo quería caminar.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Hamish dio un saltito en el lugar donde estaba bombeando agua en el fregadero y abrió sus ojos azules como platos. George estaba dentro de la despensa, donde hacía ruidos desaprobadores, y Channan se encontraba sentada ante la mesa, cortando verduras que dejaba caer en un tazón.

—Tranquilo, Hamish, muchacho —le tranquilizó—. No llevo ningún cuchillo encima, aunque quiero un arma.

En otro tiempo se hubiera reído de la cara del chico, que pasó del terror al alivio y luego al horror. Pero ahora ya no tenía paciencia.

George salió de la despensa.

—La _mensahib_ se hizo con la de _sahib_ McGregor y me obligó a guardarla bajo llave —comentó.

—Entonces, dámela. —Siguió mirando fijamente a Hamish—. Quiero cazar un conejo o algún ave. Aquí no hay demasiados víveres y es posible que mi hermano y mi cuñado se unan a nosotros en la cena.

—¿Cena para seis? —George se frotó la barbilla barbuda como hacía siempre que algo le preocupaba—. Son demasiados, _sahib_.

—Entonces manda al chico al pub a por comida —propuso. George se acercó a una alacena, la abrió con una llave y sacó la escopeta y los cartuchos.

Guardó los cartuchos en el _sporran_ antes de revisar el arma y su mecanismo. Con la escopeta apoyada en el brazo se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

Gracias a Dios nadie le siguió. El viento era vivificante, el sol brillaba en lo alto y las nubes parecían inmóviles sobre las montañas. Llovería por la noche, pero de momento, no. Necesitaba moverse en una zona salvaje. Quería estar solo.

Una pequeña figura manchada de barro se lanzó sobre él cuando traspasó el portón del jardín.

—¡Vamos! —Priti le tendió las manos sucias con una sonrisa de ansiedad.

Algo en su interior hizo clic y la oscuridad se retiró un poco, gruñendo de frustración.

Se inclinó y levantó en sus brazos a la niña para sentarla sobre sus hombros, a cierta distancia del arma.

Priti se balanceó feliz, inclinada sobre su cabeza, mientras caminaban hacia las colinas.

Aquella criatura no sabía lo que era el miedo y él se juró para sus adentros que jamás lo sabría.

Cuando las mujeres terminaron de tomar el té, se pusieron de pie.

—Creo que deberíais regresar a Edimburgo. Quiero decir ahora, sin cenar con nosotros —dijo Candice.

—Tonterías —se negó Janis con energía. Pero Pauna asintió con la cabeza, mirándola con aquellos ojos iguales a los de Albert.

—Creo que le entiendo. —Pauna se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos y la besó en la mejilla—. Es mi hermano, pero ahora es tu marido y os tenéis que familiarizar el uno con el otro. Si alguna vez nos necesitas, mándanos un telegrama. Te prometo que vendremos a hacerte una larga y agradable visita cuando te hayas acomodado. —Esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. Has emparentado con una familia muy grande y esta casa, por desgracia para ti, es lo suficientemente amplia para albergarlos a todos.

Hubo más besos y un valiente abrazo de Janis.

—Cuida de mi muchacho —le dijo la cuñada de Albert—. Sé que él cuidará de ti.

Tras intercambiar algunas reconfortantes palabras más, se encaminó con sus invitadas hasta la enorme puerta principal y recorrieron el camino de acceso bordeado por arbustos crecidos. Las dos visitantes habían llegado a pie, bajo un cielo azul, aunque ella no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de preocupación a las nubes que se agolpaban en el horizonte. El clima era cambiante en las Highlands.

Se despidió de sus invitadas en el portón y luego se dio la vuelta hacia su nuevo hogar, deteniéndose a contemplar la casa.

El castillo y los terrenos eran realmente hermosos. Los rayos del sol iluminaban la edificación dándole una pátina dorada que ocultaba los desperfectos de la piedra. Detrás estaban las montañas; la luz parecía licuarse entre sus pliegues y, más al fondo, un trozo de mar brillante.

Había llegado el momento de convertir aquel lugar en un hogar. Ella había realizado ese trabajo en casa de su padre desde la tierna edad de ocho años, cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre era una vividora que prefería ir de compras, cotorrear o medicarse con láudano, que sacar adelante a su familia. Había aprendido mucho del mayordomo y el ama de llaves, que acabaron siendo sus mejores amigos y, tras la muerte de su madre, que falleció cuando ella tenía catorce años, la administración de la casa recayó oficialmente en ella. María se casó con su padre poco después de su vigésimo cumpleaños, pero había sido lo suficientemente lista como para dejar todo en sus manos, jamás le impidió hacer lo que tanto amaba.

El castillo McGregor supondría sin duda un reto mayor que la elegante casa que su padre poseía en Edimburgo o la propiedad cercana a Stirling, pero podría hacerlo. Estaba segura. El lugar requería de un buen organizador, y ella era la mejor.

Ya había comenzado a hacer una lista de cosas que debían hacerse, que subdividió en otras de lo que había que comprar, lo que podía ser llevado a cabo por trabajadores ordinarios y lo que requería la habilidad de un especialista, como el sistema de campanillas interiores, que estaba hecho un desastre. Para repararlo deberían pasar la cuerda correspondiente por las rozas que ocupaban el interior de las paredes y quitar la que había. Pero no importaba. Era otra tarea más a realizar.

Su optimismo decayó un poco cuando regresó al polvoriento interior del castillo. Hamish había dejado otra capa de huellas enlodadas desde el día anterior, pero salvo eso, seguía en un estado tan deplorable como entonces; lo que quería decir que era un caótico desorden.

Como el sistema de campanillas estaba como estaba, tema que llamar a voces al personal cuando necesitaba algo, o ir directamente a buscarlo. Cuando regresó a la salita que habían ocupado, decidió devolver ella misma la bandeja con el servicio de té a la cocina. Las tazas usadas no resultaban pesadas y George y su familia tenían ya mucho que hacer.

Recogió las tazas y los platitos, colocándolos pulcramente en la bandeja. Si retenía la taza que había usado Albert durante más tiempo que las demás, nadie se enteraría, ¿verdad?

Cuando entró en la enorme cocina con la bandeja, se vio asaltada por los penetrantes aromas de una receta que no supo identificar, muy aromática y, sin embargo, apetecible. Sobre la cocina había una cazuela y George vigilaba el contenido mientras Channan, sentada sobre los talones junto al fogón, removía con una cuchara dentro de una cazuela más grande.

Hamish estaba en el fregadero, limpiando la loza.

—¿Dónde está Nandita? —preguntó, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

La habían encontrado aquella mañana, tras una frenética búsqueda por toda la casa, escondida en la sala de calderas. El disparo de McGregor había asustado tanto a Nandita que pensó que los soldados habían ido a por ellos. Channan y George habían tenido que hablar con la joven durante mucho tiempo antes de que se atreviera a salir.

—Está con mi madre —explicó George—. Se encuentra bien.

Candice pensó en que Komal había regañado a Nandita con dureza, sin mencionar la manera en que había perseguido a McGregor hasta su dormitorio.

—¿Priti está con ellas? —preguntó.

Channan levantó la mirada desde el fogón. George negó con la cabeza.

—No, Priti se fue con el _sahib_. Se dirigía hacia las montañas.

—Con la escopeta. —Hamish no sacó los brazos del agua espumosa, pero giró la cabeza cuando habló.

—Ah... —Se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. ¿La niña estará bien... con él?

—Sí, indudablemente —aseguró George sin alterarse—. El _sahib_ siempre cuida de Priti.

Candice se relajó. Albert parecía encariñado con la pequeña y había sido testigo de lo tierno que podía ser con ella.

—Se porta muy bien con Priti —comentó. Alzó una de las tazas de la bandeja para admirar lo fina que era. Pauna había sido muy amable al regalarles aquel juego.

George la miró con sorpresa.

—Es lo natural, _mensahib_ —replicó—. Después de todo, Priti es su hija.


	8. Chapter 8

La taza de té se deslizó de las manos de Candice y cayó... hasta hacerse añicos contra el suelo.

La miró con pesar mientras el corazón le retumbaba dentro del pecho y notaba que se le calentaba la cara.

Channan dijo algo a George en tono cortante y el hombre pareció infeliz y desconcertado.

—¿Su hija? —Intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la boca demasiado seca—. ¿Con Nandita?

—¿Con Nandita? —George parecía anonadado—. No, no. Nandita no es la madre de Priti. Es su ayah, como decís vosotros; su niñera. Pero todos la cuidamos. No, su madre está muerta, pobrecita.

—Oh...

Sus pensamientos revoloteaban uno tras otro. Había supuesto que Nandita era la madre de Priti porque siempre estaba pendiente de ella, y Channan había comentado que sus propios hijos ya eran mayores, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que Priti era hija de Albert... ¿De Albert y quién?

Se humedeció los labios.

—El señor Andley... ¿estuvo casado anteriormente? ¿En la India?

George y su esposa intercambiaron una mirada.

—No —repuso Channan.

George intentó ahogar sus palabras, pero su esposa le replicó con firmeza antes de volverse hacia ella.—El _sahib_ no estaba casado con esa mujer —explicó Channan—. Ella era la esposa de otro hombre.

Ella no podía respirar. Comenzaron a nublársele los ojos y a dolerle el corazón.

—¿No lo sabía? —preguntó George con un hilo de voz.

Channan intervino en ese momento hablando con rapidez y firmeza en su lengua materna, y George pareció cada vez más avergonzado.

Una dama no da parte de su vida a los sirvientes, en la cocina, se reprochó Candice a sí misma. Es más, una dama ni siquiera debería pisar la cocina, ni atravesar la puerta verde que separa las instalaciones del servicio del resto de la casa. Si bien allí vivían con escasos medios y la susodicha puerta había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, debería haber observado las buenas costumbres.

Se aferró a esa idea mientras ladeaba la cabeza con educación, intentando que la revelación de George no la avasallara.

—Tú no lo sabías, George —repuso—. Hamish, ve a por una escoba y barre la taza rota.

Se alejó de ellos, pisando uno de los fragmentos de porcelana con el talón y reduciéndolo a polvo.

George sabía que Channan iba a regañarle. Que lo haría sin descanso. A su esposa se le daba bien echarle broncas, pero solo lo hacía cuando lo merecía, por lo que aquellas regañinas dolían el doble.

El _sahib_ nunca había mantenido en secreto el hecho de que Priti era su hija, pero él hablaba tan poco sobre sí mismo que la mayoría de la gente no se daba cuenta de que era el padre de la cría. Todo el mundo asumía, como la _mensahib_, que Priti era hija de una criada. El mismo tampoco hablaba del tema con nadie; Channan y él sabían muy bien lo que opinaban los ingleses de los mestizos puesto que George también lo era. Todo resultaría mucho más fácil para el _sahib_ y para Priti si la gente no lo sabía.

Pero había dado por hecho que la _mensahib_ estaba al tanto. El amo le había hablado de ella a menudo; la había descrito como una amiga de la infancia, como una joven con la que no había tenido nunca dificultades para hablar de cualquier cosa.

Se preparó para recibir una buena reprimenda, pero no llegó. Channan se limitó a concentrarse en su _tanduri_ y en revolver las verduras que había dentro.

—Lo sé —comentó él en su lengua materna—. Soy imbécil.

—Yo no he dicho nada —repuso ella sin mirarle.

—Pero tienes razón. Quiero que el _sahib_ sea feliz. Necesito que encuentre la felicidad.

—Lo que le ocurrió no es culpa tuya, ya te lo he dicho.

Él se concentró de nuevo en sus mezclas de condimentos, reflexionando con tristeza que sus suministros estaban agotándose. Había hecho amistad en Londres con otro _punjabi_ que sabía dónde encontrar en la ciudad las mejores especias procedentes de la India. Le había enviado una lista de necesidades junto con dinero y el hombre repuso sus existencias por correo urgente; preciosos frascos de cúrcuma y azafrán, una mezcla llamada masilla y especias que no se podían encontrar en los mercados ingleses o escoceses. Tendría que escribir pronto a su amigo.

Como siempre que pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido al _sahib_, en la enemistad entre el _sahib_ Andley y el _sahib_ Cornwell, sintió remordimientos. Él podría haber impedido la pelea, podría haber impedido aquel viaje en el que el _sahib_ fue secuestrado.

Había removido cielo y tierra para encontrarle después de que desapareciera, pero no logró dar con él. Le buscó todos los días_ y _aquellos largos meses habían sido la peor época de su vida.

—No fue culpa tuya —repitió Channan.

Hamish, que no comprendía una sola palabra de lo que decían, barría el suelo con rapidez y energía, como hacía todo lo demás.

—Entonces, ¿Nandita no tiene ningún hijo? —preguntó el muchacho.

—No —repuso él en inglés—. Era apenas una cría cuando se casó. Su marido era soldado. Ella no tenía más de dieciséis años cuando lo arrestaron y murió.

—¿Qué había hecho? —preguntó Hamish, moviendo la escoba más despacio.

—Nada —dijo él—. Vio algo que no debería haber visto, así que fueron a por él una noche y fingieron arrestarle por traición. Le dispararon como a un perro —Meneó la cabeza—. Pobre Nandita.

—Es terrible. —La escoba se detuvo por completo, y Hamish se apoyó en ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por eso se esconde en la sala de calderas?

—Le dan miedo los soldados... y las armas. Para ella representan tristeza.

—Pobrecita, sí —La simpatía irradiaba de Hamish como una luz—. ¿Habla algo de inglés?

—Apenas sabe unas palabras.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que enseñarle.

Vio que el chico bajaba la mirada a la escoba y se daba cuenta de que estaba parada, antes de ponerse a barrer otra vez de manera vigorosa. Se fijó también en que Hamish no se había ofrecido para enseñar inglés a Channan o a Komal. Se concentró de nuevo en sus queridas especias. Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

La cena se demoró ligeramente porque, cuando Albert y Priti regresaron, estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza de barro oscuro.

—¿Qué demonios os ha ocurrido? —preguntó Candice, entrando en el corredor de servicio para descubrir la causa del retraso.

Encontró a Priti en la lavandería, dentro un enorme recipiente de metal. Channan vertía agua sobre ella con una esponja. Albert, desnudo de cintura para arriba, estaba de pie en un balde más pequeño y George le frotaba con la misma intensidad.

—La orilla del río —balbuceó Albert mientras George apretaba una esponja llena de agua sobre su cabeza—. Yo me metí sin querer en el agua y Priti se cayó al intentar rescatarme. El sitio por el que salimos era de este color —señaló el oscuro barro color betún que manchaba su _kilt_.

Ella contuvo el deseo de reírse y, al mismo tiempo, no supo qué decirle. Albert parecía relajado, feliz, tras su escapada con Prili y la graciosa estampa que presentaban.

George siguió restregando la esponja, que era enorme, por todo el cuerpo de Albert. La piel de su marido brillaba mojada y el agua centelleaba en sus brazos, dibujando el tatuaje del bíceps, antes de caer al suelo.

De pronto, él arrancó la esponja de la mano de George.

—Basta. Llevad a Priti arriba y secadla.

El hindú renunció a su tarea con un suspiro, como si se diera cuenta de que Albert había llegado a un punto en el que no aceptaba más sus cuidados. Ella observó cómo su marido dejaba caer el agua por su cara y su torso.

El _kilt_ estaba empapado, así como sus piernas desnudas; las botas estaban junto a la puerta. El agarró una toalla y comenzó a frotarse el torso de manera vigorosa mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Ella se apretó contra la pared, en el pasillo de servicio que comunicaba la lavandería con la cocina, al ver que él salía a grandes zancadas vestido solamente con el _kilt_. Albert se detuvo al verla y se acercó a ella, con sus ojos azules brillando salvajemente bajo la tenue luz del corredor.

A pesar de haber usado la toalla, seguía mojado y de sus pestañas colgaban algunas gotas, lo mismo que de sus cabellos. Albert no le dijo nada, solo se acercó cada vez más. Ahora, su corpiño también estaba mojado y el frente de la falda manchado con el barro que cubría el _kilt_.

Le calentaba los labios con su aliento y había apoyado las manos, en las que todavía sostenía la toalla, en la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza. El deslizó la mirada hacia abajo, justo antes de besarla en la frente y la barbilla.

Los leves toques de sus labios le hacían sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y avivaban un ardiente fuego en su vientre. Ella quería levantar los brazos y acercarle más, ponerse de puntillas y besarle, a pesar de los pensamientos que giraban inquietos en su mente.

—¿Has tenido un paseo agradable? —balbuceó—. ¿Has disfrutado con la compañía de Priti?... No estoy refiriéndome a haberte caído al río.

Él no respondió. Siguió besándole la cara poco a poco antes de posar la boca sobre la suya. Le separó los labios con la lengua.

Hizo que su cabeza chocara contra la pared cuando él se apoderó de su boca, envolviéndola a la vez con el calor de su cuerpo.

Albert lamió lentamente, buscándole la lengua con la suya. Ella saboreó el agua en sus labios, la sal de su sudor, su excitación. Su larga dureza presionaba desvergonzada contra sus faldas a través del _kilt_.

Fue él quien puso fin al beso, llegando a la comisura de su boca y lamiendo el diminuto hoyuelo que allí había. Se enderezó sin decir nada, se colgó la toalla del cuello y se dio la vuelta.

Candice notó que tenía el corazón desbocado y que ardía entre las piernas. Se apoyó con firmeza en la pared, pues era lo único que la sostenía en ese momento, mientras observaba el balanceo del _kilt_ contra sus piernas desnudas mientras él se alejaba por el corredor.

Ella continuaba allí apoyada cuando Channan se acercó con un cepillo de cerdas para limpiar el agua y el barro del frente de su vestido.

Albert volvió a bajar la escalera quince minutos más tarde, seco y presentable; hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Se había puesto un _kilt_ limpio y una chaqueta formal antes de peinarse el pelo húmedo.

Candice salía de una estancia de la planta baja, con cada cabello en su lugar, sin que pareciera que acababa de ser besada a conciencia. Le había resultado imposible evitar detenerse a saborearla mientras ella se apretaba contra la pared del pasillo de la cocina.

Bajó los escalones que le quedaban y le tendió la mano. Ella parecía un poco tensa cuando la tomó. Estaba demasiado pálida.

La próxima vez que saliera a dar un paseo la llevaría consigo. Estaba seguro de que a Candice le encantaría la belleza del paisaje y quería mostrársela. Si tenía que volver a caer al río, no podía pensar en nada más placentero que revolcarse con ella por el lodo.

Cuando ambos se dirigían hacia el comedor, Hamish salió corriendo precipitadamente de la cocina. Pasó junto a ellos con algo que parecía un pájaro muerto colgando de la mano, con las patitas balanceándose por debajo. El chico subió tres escalones mientras colocaba el pájaro bajo el codo y se llevaba una de las patas a los labios; tomó aliento... y estalló el caos.

Albert se abalanzó sobre él.

—Hamish, por el amor de Dios, no...

Pero el muchacho ya había llenado el fuelle de aire y lo apretaba con el codo, un lento y agudo chirrido inundó el vestíbulo, rompiéndole los tímpanos.

Candice se cubrió las orejas con las palmas de las manos. Hamish siguió soplando con la cara roja, tapando los agujeros con los dedos, siguiendo una especie de patrón.

Él tomó a su esposa del brazo y la empujó hacia el comedor. Hamish les siguió, tocando la gaita para el laird y su señora.

En cuanto llegaron al comedor, Hamish soltó los palos de la gaita, que enmudeció con un graznido, y arrastró una silla de madera gigante para ofrecérsela a Candice.

Él se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa, que había sido pulida hasta que brilló. Los servicios ocupaban su lugar, minuciosamente colocados; copas y vasos de latón junto a voluminosas jarras llenas de agua y whisky.

Esperó hasta que Candice se sentó y Hamish empujó la silla hacia la mesa con entusiasmo, entonces se alisó el _kilt_ y la imitó, Ocupando la silla de madera labrada en la cabecera de la mesa. El respaldo de la silla superaba la altura de su cabeza y la madera formaba un duro asiento bajo sus nalgas.

Hamish recogió la gaita del suelo, con lo que el instrumento soltó otro graznido, y salió de la estancia con los palos golpeando su _kilt_. George apareció en ese momento con una enorme sopera de la que sobresalía un cucharón. El hindú sirvió primero a Candice y luego rodeó la mesa para llenar su plato.

Cenaron solos. Tío McGregor había indicado que prefería comer en la tranquilidad de su habitación, sin tener que padecer los disparates de un servicio formal. Él se sintió encantado cuando lo supo, prefería cenar a solas con Candice.

Un fragante vapor ascendía del pollo y las verduras que MaIlindar vertió en su plato y que cubrió con un trozo de pan en forma de lágrima que llamaba unan. El criado dejó un pequeño tazón de loza junto al plato lleno con algo que parecía aceite y olía a mantequilla: _ghee_.

Candice tomó el tenedor y movió un trocito de pollo de debajo del pan para mirarlo con suspicacia antes de morderlo.

El observó cómo cambiaba su expresión cuando los condimentos estallaron contra su paladar. También él se había acercado con sospecha a su primera comida _punjabi_, hasta que el sabor le había hecho comprender que aquel manjar era real.

Ocultó la sonrisa y buscó un trozo de pollo en la _garam_ _masala_ para disfrutar del bocado, luego arrancó un pedazo de pan y lo mojó en el _ghee_.

—Este plato es maravilloso, George. ¿Qué es? —preguntó Candice desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Lo llamamos _tikka_, _mensahib_. Está compuesto por pollo y condimentos.

—¿Y esto? —señaló el tazón junto al plato.

—_Ghee_. Es una especie de mantequilla, la cuecen hasta que queda una gruesa capa de grasa arriba, la retiran y usan el resto. Untan el pan con ella —explicó Albert.

Candice dio otro mordisco al pollo _tikka_.

—Es excelente. —Se relamió los labios—. Un sabor inusual. —Estiró la mano hacia la copa y bebió un sorbo de agua—. Y muy especiado. Albert, no me habías dicho que preferías la comida hindú —le reprochó con la voz entrecortada.

El encogió los hombros mientras tomaba otro bocado más grande.

—La cocinera de Janis me advirtió de que en su cocina solo quería comida escocesa, lo que provocó un gran desasosiego en George. Le dije que aquí pueden cocinar lo que quieran.

—Bueno. —Candice jadeó otra vez—. Estoy deseando probar lo que quiera preparar para nosotros, George.

El hindú no parecía convencido.

—¿Quizá la _mensahib_ prefiera haggis? —Su expresión decía que prefería morir antes que preparar tal cosa, pero su principal interés era agradar.

—No, no —aseguró Candice con rapidez—. Esto está muy bien.

—El _sahib_ fue siempre muy amable con nosotros cuando estábamos en la plantación. Me dejó tentarle con un buen número de viandas _punjabi_, y no insistió en que le sirviéramos carne de cordero hervida y guisantes. Es muy agradable nuestro _sahib_, muy —amable con todo el mundo.

Candice miró a Albert y él arqueó las cejas antes de llevarse otro trozo más de _tikka_ a la boca, acompañado de un pedazo de pan. Sin duda al apetito de su marido no le había pasado nada.

Ella sabía muy bien por qué George enfatizaba la bondad de Albert. Lo bueno que había sido con él, con su familia, con Priti...

—Gracias, George —dijo ella—. Por ahora es todo.

El hombre la miró a ella y luego a Albert.

—Pero todavía hay más en la cocina. Puedo traerlo.

—No, usted y su familia también deben comer y disponer de tiempo libre. Cuando terminemos, o si necesitamos algo, llamaré. Quiero decir que el señor Andley gritará para que venga Hamish.

George giró la cabeza hacia Albert buscando su aprobación. Le alzó la cabeza y asintió. El hindú, apesadumbrado, bajó la bandeja y caminó lentamente fuera de la estancia, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Ella pasó el tenedor por la sabrosa salsa anaranjada mientras intentaba saber cómo sacar el tema a colación.

Se suponía que las mujeres debían resignarse a que sus maridos tuvieran amantes, e incluso hijos con ellas. No era un tema que una esposa debiera mencionar, ni siquiera si dichos niños eran llevados a la casa familiar para ser educados allí.

Pero quizá esa situación era diferente; la amante en cuestión estaba muerta y el asunto había sucedido años antes de que Albert pensara en casarse con ella. La muerte de aquella mujer quizá provocara que él fuera más compadecido que censurado. Aunque incluso así, una dama decente no debía hablar de esas cosas, sino ignorar las aventuras de su esposo.

Sin embargo, a ella nunca se le había dado bien volver la mirada ante nada. Habia tenido que mantener los ojos muy abiertos mientras crecía, mientras observaba a su distante pero respetable padre y a su inmoral e indolente madre.

—Mi madrastra... —comenzó. Tuvo que interrumpirse y aclararse la voz.

Albert levantó la mirada. La chaqueta negra y la camisa blanca eran elegantes, pero su piel estaba dorada por la vida al aire libre y sus manos eran fuertes y callosas a causa del trabajo.

Ella carraspeó y tomó un sorbo de agua.

—Le diré a George que la próxima vez no eche tantas especias —comentó él.

—No, no, está bien. —Se pasó la servilleta por los labios—. Como te decía, mi madrastra puede ser muy ruda; discute las cosas con franqueza. Cuando venga de visita querrá saberlo todo sobre Priti y su historia. ¿Qué voy a decirle?

El pareció sorprendido.

—Dile lo que quieras. No me avergüenzo de ella.

—Pero, mi estimado Albert, yo no sé cuál es la historia real.

El frunció el ceño.

—Te la he contado.

—No. —Candice soltó de golpe el aire que contenía—. No, no lo has hecho.

Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo.

—¿No lo he hecho?

—No.

—Mmm... —Albert tomó la jarra de whisky y vertió una buena cantidad en la copa. Luego apuró un largo trago y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior—. Algunas veces no recuerdo qué he dicho y qué no.

—Entiendo. Debe de ser doloroso para ti.

Él se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tomar otro trago, con la copa a medio camino de su boca.

—No me compadezcas, Candice. Ya no soporto más piedad.

Candice alzó la mano.

—No es piedad, sino interés. Realmente quiero conocer la historia.

Él bebió el whisky y mantuvo la mano en la copa cuando la dejó sobre la mesa.

—No es una historia bonita. No es apropiada para damitas que toman el té en una salita.

—Estamos en el comedor. Además, ahora soy una mujer casada. —Notó que se le calentaba la cara al recordar el peso de Albert, la noche anterior, sobre ella en la oscuridad y el placer que sintió cuando él se internó en su cuerpo por primera vez—. Hemos consumado el matrimonio.

Albert no varió la expresión.

—Existe la posibilidad de que no sea mi hija —confesó—, pero muchas más de que lo sea.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? —Contuvo el aliento esperando su respuesta.

—Que sea mía, pero eso ya no importa. Su madre ha muerto, Archibald Cornwell también y Priti seguirá viviendo conmigo, pese a quien pese.


End file.
